You Belong With Me
by AmethystOrthia
Summary: Bella has been friends and next door neighbours with Edward since they were little. Edward is dating Tanya. Will shy, introverted Bella pluck up the courage to share her feelings? Throw Jacob and whole lot of others in the mix. Drama is inevitable. A/H.
1. Chapter 1: Studying

***A/N**

** If you don't like Taylor Swift give it a go anyway, you will be pleasantly surprised**

**i hope you guys like. i'm not sure if you want other chapters in other peoples POV. Just let me know. **

**Its loosely based on Taylor Swifts musc video for You Belong With Me**

**Also loosely based on other things**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight or any songs i use during the duration of this story. I do however own a very bad headache and nausea feeling**

**But onto the story... Enjoy! Feedback will hopefully make my headache go away.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

A=πr2 +2πrh is the sum to work out the surface area of a cylinder. The sum to work out a spherical shape is.....blah blah blah blah.

"Argh" I grunted, taking my frustration out on a nearby pillow.

It was a Friday night and instead of going out to that party Alice was practically begging me to come too, I chose to stay inside and study. That's right, I have no life.

I sighed and fell back onto my bed, kicking off my books in the process letting them fall to the floor with a loud thump.

I knew that if I had've gone to that party I would've stayed for a maximum of 2 hours then given an excuse so I could get the hell out of there. Alice is constantly telling me to just be myself and mingle, but the problem is I'm shy and if a guy shows interest in me I immediately back off for fear of getting hurt. It's a problem I've been trying to deal with.

It's not going too well. I'm 17 years old and never been kissed. Take a brief moment of silence and grieve for me.

I sighed and looked out my window into the house next door to mine. The lights were out. I knew where he was. At the party that I should be at. With his girlfriend.

Tanya was the girl everyone else in school wanted to be. Popular and totally gorgeous. She was even captain of the cheering squad. Girls loved to hate her. The fact that aggravated me most was that she knew she was all these things, and she constantly flaunted it in everyone else's face. Especially mine.

I didn't care that she was prettier than me or more popular than me. I really didn't care about her at all except for this one little detail; she was currently dating the guy I've been in love with since 5th Grade.

Edward Cullen.

Every time I hear that name my stomach does flips. I had it bad. And the worst thing? Everyone knew it. Except him.

I've been friends with him for years, we used to play together when we were little. He, his brother Emmett, his sister Alice and I have been inseparable since they moved in to the house next door when I was five. Yet I've never actually had the courage to tell him how I feel.

I got off the bed and tied my long brunette hair up into a messy bun. I knew I wasn't going to get anymore studying done for tonight so I walked over to the corner of my room and picked up my acoustic guitar. She was my baby, and I'd worked a whole year at Newtons Camping and outdoor store so I could buy her and a bunch of new computer software to help me edit my songs.

I'd been working on a song for a while now but was having some troubles with the lyrics. I sat down in my rocking chair and started strumming, letting my emotions run into the words.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_----

I was about to start the chorus when I saw a light flicker on from the window across from mine. We always left our curtains open until it was time to go to bed. It was like an unspoken rule for us. I watched as he stomped in the room and slammed the door.

He looked agitated and I felt the instant urge to go over and comfort him. I walked over to my desk and grabbed a piece of cardboard and a permanent marker. Sending messages like this was not uncommon for us because I was hopeless with technology. Charlie gave me a phone for my birthday last Christmas and I accidentally left it in the pocket of my jeans, which I then washed. Since then my phone stayed on my bedside table and was only used for emergencies and conversations with Alice because Charlie got mad when I spent hours on the landline.

I wrote my message and knocked on my window until he looked up. I help up the cardboard.

"What's wrong?" it said. I sat down on the corner of the bed.

He disappeared for a minute and then a flash of bronze was back at the window. He held up a card.

"Tanya problems."

I nodded and put on a sympathetic face. I didn't even understand why he was dating her. She was a blonde. I always thought he preferred brunettes.

I took longer replying this time, thinking about what I was going to write.

I held up the cardboard.

"Was the party any good?"

He shook his head and replied,

"Why weren't you there?"

I didn't want to tell him that I hadn't wanted to go in the first place because I didn't want to seem like a loner.

"Studying." He nodded. He didn't say anything else. He knew me too well.

I had a feeling he was going to tell me more about his problems with Tanya and to tell you the truth I really didn't want to hear them so I turned the cardboard over and started writing.

"I'm tired. Goodnight. Hope you work things out." I gave a smile and a wave and reached forward to shut my curtains.

I walked over to my mirror and gazed at my reflection. I had horrible eyesight so I was forced to wear these black rimmed glasses that unfortunately did nothing for my complexion. I had round, chocolate brown eyes and long, wavy chocolate brown hair that accentuated my heart shape face. I was unlike most of the tanned girls in my year as my pale almost translucent skin gave me a sort of washed out look.

I wasn't extremely hideous however I was plain. Nothing about me screamed special. And as much as I hated it, I was invisible to most of the guys in my school, nothing more than a friend.

I sighed and turned away from the mirror, picking up my cosmetic bag and walking toward the bathroom.

I hopped into bed and made myself comfortable. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

********

_One night to be confused_

_One night to speed up truth_

_We had a promise made_

_Four hands and then away_

_Both under influence_

_We had divine scent _

_To know what to say_

_Mind is a razorblade_

_To call for hands of above_

_To lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_For me, no_

_One night of magic rush_

_The start a simple touch_

_One night to push and scream_

_And then relief_

_Ten days of perfect tunes_

_The colours red and blue_

_We had a promise made_

_We were in love_

_To call for hands of above_

_To lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_For me, no_

_To call for hands of above_

_To lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_And you, you knew the hands of the devil_

_And you, kept us awake with wolf teethe_

_Sharing different heartbeats_

_In one night_

_To call for hands of above_

_To lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_For me, no_

_To call for hands of above_

_To lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_For me, no_

"Mmph". I reached over with my head still in the pillow and fumbled around with my hand trying to locate my phone. I managed to get a grasp on it and pulled it to my ear hoping I hadn't woken up Charlie.

"Hello". I answered groggily pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"Bella! Why do you sound so depressed?" Came a cheery voice from the other end.

I sighed and stretched glancing at my clock to check the time. It read 7:30am.

"Alice, for heaven's sake. You've just woke me up at 7:30 in the morning. I have a definite reason to be grumpy." I huffed clearly expressing my agitation at being disturbed.

"Alright, alright don't get your knickers in a twist." Replied Alice, still disturbingly cheerful.

"Today's Saturday and you promised Rose and I could take you shopping for supplies to decorate your room. Its either you come with us or we turn your whole room pink."

I immediately shot up at the mention of 'pink'.

"Fine Alice, I'll be ready in 5 minutes." I snapped.

"Good. Rose and I will meet you outside your house. Love Ya." She hung up the phone before I could bite back with a remark.

I grudgingly got up and got ready not bothering to open my curtains. I hurried my shower and didn't bother to dry my hair leaving it to dry while we were shopping. I put on my favourite pair of black skinny jeans and my comfy brown striped cardigan. When you were shopping with Rose and Alice it was best to wear your most comfy clothes. I quickly grabbed by Gucci Sling Handbag (a Christmas gift from Alice) and ran to my door stopping to grab my comfy Red High Tops.

I yelled a quick goodbye to Charlie, waiting to hear a reply before I grabbed my keys and a red apple from the kitchen counter. Just as I was about to open the door I heard a honk of a car.

I threw open the door and ran towards Alice's yellow Porsche, my hair flying everywhere. I miscalculated the amount of steps I had run down and managed to trip just as I was on the last one.

I blushed and quickly got back up, instinctively looking around and hoping no-one bar Alice and Rose had seen.

I finally made it to the car and threw myself in letting out a huge breath as I plopped myself down onto the back seat.

"Well it's about time" Alice laughed and Rosalie turned the music on.

Before we drove away I looked up at the Cullen's house and could've sworn I saw the curtain move in Edwards's window. I shook my head and told myself I was being stupid. I probably hit my head when I fell down.

As we drove away, I prayed to God that I had imagined what I saw. I embarrass myself enough on a daily basis; did I really need to give Edward any more reasons for him to not want to be my friend?

I closed my eyes and listened to the music blaring in the car, letting the lyrics of the song wash over me.

I was in for a long day.

* * *

**Well thats it. If i get some reviews i may update sooner. **

**Have a great day! Feedback means the world to me!**

**Oh, almost forgot. Pictures of clothes and links to music in this chapter and future chapters will be on my profile**

**xoxo Lana**


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping and Friends

***A/N**

**Hey guys i wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, added me as a favourite author, added this story has a favourite, added it as a story alert etc.**

**This chapter is for you guys because i wanted to give something back.**

**All the reviews are the reason this is up there sooner, i was so happy to see all the great feedback i got.**

**Thanks to hottalex45 for the Jacob idea. I never thought of putting him into the story. Until now.**

**Suggestions are much appreciated and welcome**

**Sorry for the lack of Edward/Bella intereactions. i promise next chapter will be extra longer and have E/B interactions**

**Now onto the story... Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"Rosalie. Really?" I complained, as I stepped out of the dressing room for the umpteenth time.

"I thought we were supposed to be looking for paint and stuff for my room." I commented as Rosalie motioned with her hands for me to turn around.

"Oh quit complaining Bella." She snapped. "We've already found all the stuff we need for the room. Can't you humour us for a least another half an hour?"

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine, but half an hour is all I'm giving you. I really want to make a start on my room."

"Are you more anxious to get back home to start your room, or to spy on Edward?" Grinned Rosalie wickedly.

I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Are we done with this dress? Can I go take it off now?" I said, hastening to change the subject.

"Yes, I suppose. It doesn't look quite right..." She replied.

I ran back into the dressing room, eager to take the stupid frilly thing off.

I heard Alice come in then and whisper something to Rosalie.

"Please tell me I'm done Alice." I pleaded as I struggled with the zipper of the dress.

"Just one more Bella, this dress will look perfect for you for Prom."

I snorted.

"Alice, prom is months away. I'm not even sure I want to go. You have Jasper and Rosalie has Emmett. I'll be the dateless loser. The fifth wheel." I replied, finally getting that damn dress off.

Alice opened the curtain a fraction and popped her head in.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, moving my hands in an attempt to cover myself.

"Oh shush Bella, there's no one here except Rosalie and I." She scolded, holding out a white garment for me to take.

"Stop being a drama queen and put that dress on. I want to see how it looks." She was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

I sighed and looked down at the dress. The fabric felt so smooth beneath my fingers. This dress looked like it wouldn't suit me but I quickly put it on anyway.

I looked in my reflection and gasped, causing Alice and Rosalie to bolt into the dressing room, probably assuming I had fallen.

I gazed at the girl in the mirror, my jaw dropping at how wonderful the dress looked on her.

That couldn't be me, could it?

The white of the dress brought out the girl's pale complexion and the jewels around the bosom and halter accentuated her figure.

Wait a minute, I had a figure!

A figure that was normally hidden behind baggy t-shirts and layers of clothes.

I had to admit, Alice was right this time. I looked really good. Totally unlike me.

I could see Rose and Alice's reflections standing on either side of mine smiling at me with a hint of humour in their eyes.

"See Bella," Rosalie smirked, while Alice pulled me into a tight hug, "You're gorgeous."

"I-I, wow." I stuttered as I continued looking at the mirror.

My eyes skimmed down the dress. The softness of the fabric felt wonderful. I could've worn this dress forever.

Until I saw the price tag.

I gasped, tears brimming at the corners of my eyes.

"Alice I could never afford this dress." I murmured, tearing my eyes away from the mirror.

"Nonsense." She insisted, pulling me into another hug. "Rosalie and I will shout you."

I pulled away.

"Nope. No way. That's too much to spend on me. " I looked toward Rose, hoping she'd agree.

"Think of it as an early birthday present." She suggested picking up the other dresses which I had left lying on the chair.

"But my birthday isn't until September." I pointed out, pouting.

"Too bad Bella. We're getting it for you whether you like it or not." Giggled Alice, following Rose out of the dressing room.

"Fine." I cried, shaking my head in defeat.

When those girls made up their mind there really was no disagreeing with them.

I changed quickly while the payed for their purchases and we made our way towards the car.

"Oh, wait a minute." I spoke, stopping in my tracks. "I wanted to go into the bookstore, I need some new books."

"Alright Bella, we'll give you twenty minutes," Ordered Alice, "So we can make a start on your room."

I turned around and walked back into the mall.

"TWENTY MINUTES BELLA!" I heard Alice shriek behind me.

"Yeah, yeah". I hollered back, waving my hands to indicate for her not to worry.

I made my way towards the bookstore mentally making a list of the books I wanted to look at.

I loved bookstores. If I could, I could spend hours and hours just looking at each book. But I knew Alice would strangle me if I was any later than twenty minutes, so I hurried to the section I was looking for.

I found a few books that I was looking for. I was submerged in reading the blurb of a very interesting book that had caught my eye when all of a sudden something hard bumped into me and I crashed to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Said a voice above me.

I looked up and saw a nice looking boy around my age, with long chestnut hair and a dark complexion staring down at me apologetically.

"It's fine. I wasn't really aware of my surroundings." I admitted sheepishly as I tried to get up.

He held out a hand to help me up and I noticed the muscles on his arms flex. This boy was definitely well built. Still, he wasn't Edward.

I smiled warmly at him. He still looked worried, afraid he had hurt me.

"Really, I'm fine." I assured him. "I've had much worse than that. I'm a well known patient at the Forks Hospital, I'm very clumsy." I laughed, indicating I was in fact fine.

"I'm Jacob." He stated, finally getting the message that I wasn't hurt.

"Bella." I replied.

I looked down at my watch and gasped. I only had five minutes before Alice would come in here yielding pitchforks and torches.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go. My friend gave me a time limit of twenty minutes and if I'm not back in the car there will be hell to pay." I explained smiling sheepishly.

"I understand. It was nice meeting you." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"You too." I smiled turning around, heading towards to cash register.

"Hope I see you around" He called behind me. I smiled to myself. I could imagine him as a good friend.

I quickly hurried to pay for my purchases and rushed towards the car.

I climbed in and exhaled a sigh of relief.

Alice turned towards me.

"What's got you in such a hurry? I wasn't going to kill you if you were late." She insisted.

I laughed to myself. I knew what she was like.

We sped off towards my house and I found myself singing along to the horrible, yet catchy songs on the radio with Rose and Alice. I was in a better mood already.

* * *

**Your reviews give me the stamina to continue.**

**More reviews and feedback, the faster Chapter 3 will be up here.**

**Thanks again for your great support**

**Be Safe**

**xoxox Lana**


	3. Chapter 3: Embarrasment

***A/n. There you go guys a bit of everything. Suggestions and Feedback needed and appreciated. Thanks to those who have reviewd. Keep Em coming**

**Disclaimer: You know it. Do i really have to say it?**

* * *

I giggled and fell back onto my plastic covered bed. Alice and Rose sunk into plastic covered chairs still recovering from our paint fight leaving all three of us covered in white paint.

Two days of hard work had paid off, my room was complete and I was ecstatic.

We had painted my previously dull, yellow walls with a vibrant shade of white. Alice and Rosalie had picked out the perfect mirror, antique looking but perfect for my room. We had also found a gorgeous canvas painting of a butterfly which we hung above my bed and a simple white sequined bed spread replaced the daggy purple one I had since I was seven.

"Phew, well that's our work done." Exclaimed Alice, jumping up and grabbing her stuff.

"What's the rush A?" I said propping myself up on my elbow

"I have a date with Jasper." Alice admitted, her face immediately brightening at the mention of her other half.

"On a Sunday night?" I asked, curious of her plans.

"Yes, I haven't seen him since Friday because I was helping you. And I miss him." She admitted, pouting.

"Fine go then, lovesick pixie." I laughed dodging the sponge she threw in my direction as she walked out of my bedroom.

"Tell him I said hi." I called to her retreating figure.

"Will do." She cried, and not soon after I heard the door close.

I sighed and turned towards Rosalie who began taking the plastic sheets of the furniture.

"Guess it's just you and me, Rosie." I waggled my eyebrows.

"Sorry Bells, I promised I'd go see Emmett."

"Aw Ok. Have fun." I replied, trying to hide my disappointment.

She walked over to me and kissed my cheek, grabbed her stuff and headed out the door.

I was left alone then, and began finishing what Rose has started, carefully taking the plastic sheets off the furniture to avoid any paint splatters.

I quickly cleaned up the rest of my room and sat down.

I peeked out the window and saw that Edward wasn't in his room.

I sighed. Probably out with Tanya again.

I walked over to my stereo and turned on some music, I needed something to distract me. I pulled out a magazine and began flipping through the pages. All these girls seemed so confident and self assured. Why couldn't I be like that?

My favourite song started playing and I jumped up and grabbed my hairbrush, dancing around wildly not caring if anyone saw me. I sung along with the lyrics, not caring if was off key just enjoying the moment of being free and totally crazy.

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure _

_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on the door, yeah _

_Now every time I go for the mailbox, got to hold myself down _

_'Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming' around _

I hopped onto my bed with the hairbrush and started to jump up and down still singing to the lyrics.

_I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa _

_I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa _

_I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa _

_And don't it feel good _

_Hey! Oh, right now _

_And don't it feel good _

_Hey! Oh, right now, yeah _

I was so preoccupied with the song and singing along to it that I didn't notice a certain someone with piercing green eyes watching me with an amused expression through his bedroom window.

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true _

_And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waitin' for you _

_Just waitin' for you _

_Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no _

_See, baby I just want you back and I want you to stay _

As i was jumping up and down i could feel a set of eyes on my back and i turned toward the window but i couldn't see anyone. I shrugged it off and threw myself into the chorus, belting it as loud as i could.

_I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa _

_I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa _

_I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa _

_And don't it feel good _

_Hey! Oh, right now _

_And don't it feel good _

_Hey! Oh, right now _

_And don't it feel good _

_Walkin' on sunshine _

_Walkin' on sunshine _

_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love, it's really real _

_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love, it's really real _

_I'm on sunshine, baby, yea _

_I'm on sunshine, baby, yeah _

_I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa _

_I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa _

_I'm walkin' on sunshine, whoa _

_And don't it feel good _

_Hey! Oh, right now _

_And don't it feel good _

_Hey! Oh, right now _

_And don't it feel good _

_Hey! Oh, right now _

_And don't it feel good _

_Hey! Oh, right now _

_I'm walkin' on sunshine _

As the song finished i stopped bouncing and threw my hairbrush onto the floor, holding my arms up into the air and bringing them down, bowing to an invisible audience.

I heard a chuckle and turned around to see Edward leaning against the doorway, looking godly as always, with an amused expression on his face.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in my surprise.

In my embarrassment i forgot i was still on the bed and i lost my footing, causing me to make contact with the hard, wooden floor.

"Bella! Are you okay?" He asked, hurrying over to me, a hint of amusement still evident in his eyes.

He reached over to help me up but i stopped him.

"Ah." I protested, holding my hands out in front of me, indicating for him to stop in his tracks.

"Bu-." He blurted.

"Don't." I said, giving him my best warning look.

I sat there for a moment, letting the blush slowly fade, until i decided it was best for me to get up.

"How much of that did you see?" I asked wincing slightly at the pain i felt in my bottom. That was going to leave a bruise.

"Ummm..." He grinned sheepishly.

"Best not answer that." I sighed putting my face into my hands, hoping that the floor would open up and swallow me.

"I thought you looked very cute." He grinned, clearly highly amused at my display of craziness.

At the word cute my heart skipped a beat. He called me cute! Boy, i had it bad.

"Oh shut up Edward, what do you want?" I snapped, hoping i would wake up soon and this would all be a very bad dream.

"Easy there tiger." He held his hands up in mock surrender, "I wanted to spend some time with you, is that so bad?"

Aww he wanted to spend time with me. Snap out of it Bella, he has a girlfriend AND he doesn't think of you in that way.

I looked down at my feet and muttered "No." Feeling a whole new wave of embarrassment wash over me for being so abrupt to him.

He sat down on the edge of my bed and looked around, taking in my new and improved bedroom.

He nodded his head in approval and gestured for me to take a seat next to him.

"What's going on with you and Tanya?" I asked, not beating around the bush.

He sighed and hung his head in frustration.

"I don't know," He admitted, running his hands through his bronze hair. "It's like every little thing i say she takes it so seriously." He shook his head, frustrated.

I immediately felt sorry for him, sure he was a complete idiot for dating her in the first place, but he shouldn't be feeling this way.

I placed my hand over his, forcing him to look up at me.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I smiled kindly. "I'm sure things will work out."

We sat there for awhile, not talking, just sitting there engrossed in our own thoughts. I moved my head to fully inspect my new room, when a piece of stray hair fell in front of my face. I moved to push it out of the way, when i felt soft, warm fingers doing it for me. I turned my head in surprise.

He was closer than i had expected and his hands were still on my cheek.

"You shouldn't hide those pretty eyes behind those glasses." He murmured.

"I-." Was all i managed to get out because just at that moment his phone rang and he dropped his hand from my cheek.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Oh, Hi Tanya." He sighed giving me that look.

"Yeah, fine. Give me five minutes." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He hung up and put the phone back into his jean pocket.

"Sorry Bells, gotta go." He gave me an apologetic look.

"The Queen awaits?" I asked rudely.

He gave me that look. The one that always made my heart melt and i instantly felt bad.

"Bella," He shook his head sighing. "Don't be like that."

"I know, I'm sorry," I smiled apologetically. "See you at school?" I asked, getting up to give him a hug.

He leaned over and lightly pressed his lips to my cheek.

"See you at school." He smiled and walked out the door. I stood there shocked, for i don't know how long until i let out a huge breath of air and collapsed onto my bed. That guy was going to be the death of me.

I got up and went down into the kitchen, hoping to cook something to distract me for awhile. I opened the fridge and inspected the food, deciding on spaghetti bolognaise. Charlie's favourite.

I put the mince to defrost in the microwave and leaned on the kitchen bench, stewing over my dilemma.

I loved Edward. So why couldn't i pluck up the courage to tell him?

As i put the ingredients into the fry pan, i mentally memorised a speech i would say to Edward if i ever got around to telling him how i felt. I knew though, that i probably wouldn't go through with it. I was a major pushover, something that had repeatedly been pointed out to me by Rose and Alice. I had a tendency to think of others and their feelings rather than my own, hence the pushover label.

I heard a key turn in the lock and turned to see Charlie walking in from a hard day at work.

"Hey Bells," He smiled at me while taking off his gun and hanging it onto the rack. "What's for dinner?" He asked, curiously coming over to inspect.

"Spaghetti Bolognaise." I smirked, knowing when it came to spaghetti bolognaise he was helpless.

"Yum," He said while rubbing his stomach "Is it nearly done? I'm starving."

"Yeah, if you could just take this," I handed him a salad bowl. "And I'll just put the food on the plates."

We sat down and began eating, relishing in a comfortable silence.

"So Bells," Charlie started, breaking the silence. "What's going on with you? Any boys catch your interest?" He winked at me, amusement evident in his eyes.

I sputtered and choked on a piece of lettuce i was chewing at the time. It was painful and i couldn't stop coughing.

"Deep breaths Bells," He advised, giving me a worried look.

I exhaled and inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself down. When i was calm i felt the familiar blush rise to my cheeks, hoping Charlie would ride that off as embarrassment for the coughing attack.

"Are you done?" I jumped up grabbing his plate and mine.

"Well i was still eating," He chuckled. "But now I'm done."

I walked over to the sink and began washing up the dishes, taking my time with each one incise Charlie decided to start asking questions again.

I heard a chair scrape across the floor and footsteps head towards the living room. Charlie had gone to watch TV.

"Phew." I breathed i sigh of relief. He wasn't getting up from that sofa for a while.

I finished the dishes and walked over to where Charlie was lying, engrossed in the sports channel he so dearly loved.

"Night dad, I'm going to bed." I said, walking over to kiss his forehead.

"But Bells, its only 7.30." He asked, looking at me if i was crazy.

"I know, but I'm tired. Redecorating my room is hard work." I lied, hopefully well enough that he couldn't tell.

"Alright, Night." He said, turning his attention back onto the TV.

I smiled to myself as i trudged up the stairs. I couldn't believe that actually worked. I wasn't known for my good lying skills. In fact, those who knew me well could easily distinguish between when i was lying and when i was telling the truth. I had a feeling that part of the reason i got away with lying was because he was more interested in the TV at that present moment.

"Boys." I muttered to myself shaking my head. When it came to sports, every boy went loopy.

I walked over to my guitar and absentmindedly strummed away, again looking out the window to see nothing but darkness.

I sighed and started singing.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_  
But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"Argh."I grunted. I was frustrated. I'd been trying to write this song for weeks now and i was constantly getting stuck. I put my guitar down and got ready for bed.

When i was frustrated i turned to Jane Austen to calm me down, it always worked. I flipped through my collection of books till i came across the one i wanted. I got comfy and begun reading from where i left off. Mansfield Park was so similar to my situation, a tale of unrequited love. I started dozing off, but not until i read my favourite part in the whole book.

_"I purposely abstain from dates on this occasion, that every one may be at liberty to fix their own, aware that the cure of unconquerable passions, and the transfer of unchanging attachments, must vary much as to time in different people. I only entreat everybody to believe that exactly at the time when it was quite natural that it should be so, and not a week earlier, Edmund did cease to care about Miss Crawford, and became as anxious to marry Fanny as Fanny herself could desire."_

*********

"Beep""Beep" went my alarm clock signifying it was time for me to get up. I spent alot of the night tossing and turning and i came to the conclusion that i wasn't going to mope around anymore because my life wasn't perfect. I was going to get out there and enjoy my life! And for that i needed my two best friends.

I bounded into the bathroom and got myself ready, smiling at my reflection. I was a smart, capable woman who really needed to lighten up. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and relaxed as the warm water soothed my muscles. I blow-dried my hair until it was completely dried and fell down my back in cascading curls. I was just putting my glasses back on after i had cleaned them when i heard a beeping coming from my bedside table, no doubt a text from Alice. I walked over and picked up my phone reading the text.

_B- Clothes 4 u 2 wear 2day are da bak of ur closet._

_Wear dem or die. Trust me_

_ily-A_

I smiled to myself. Alice was never going to give up so i decided to appease her for once. I opened my wardrobe and found a clothes bag at the back of my closet. I opened it up and saw that outfit she laid out for me, shaking my head to myself. I definitely liked it. She had given me a yellow three quarter top with a scoop neck that went well with the grey skinny jeans and vest and white flats (thank god she didn't give me heels) that were also in there. I decided to forgo the hat, sometimes she can go overboard, but i eagerly took the yellow bag and white scarf. I took a look at myself in the mirror.

"Not bad." I said to myself, impressed with what Alice had come up with.

I heard a honk of a horn and assumed it was Alice; i usually got a ride with her because Edward took Tanya and was deathly afraid of Emmett's Red Jeep.

I skipped down the stairs and grabbed my keys and a muesli bar from the counter, not bothering to say goodbye to Charlie because he had already left for work at the Police Station.

I hurried out, this time making sure i watched where i was going and didn't trip. I got into the front seat and Alice was practically jumping out of her skin she was so happy.

"You finally listened to me!" She screamed, bursting my ear drums.

"Yeah, well i figured I'd surprise you, can't be predictable all the time." I chuckled.

I put my seat belt on and we sped off. Alice babbling on about her date last night with Jasper and how awesome it was. I nodded and laughed at the appropriate times but i was too out of it to actually pay attention.

We pulled up next to Emmett's Jeep and i got out, being very careful not to trip or fall over anything.

"BELLSY" Came a booming voice behind me and i found myself being picked up and slung over someone's back.

"Ahhh!" I shrieked, "Emmett, put me down NOW!" i started kicking my legs and flailing my arms getting the message across that i wasn't mucking around.

"Alright, alright. Keep your panties on." He laughed and set me down.

"Humph." I huffed, crossing my arms. That's when i looked around and saw that everyone else was highly amused at my expense. Thank god Edward was nowhere in sight.

"Sup Bella." Said Jasper as he came over to hug me. It was amazing how different him and his sister were, personality wise, even though they were twins.

"Not much." I grinned. It was so easy to talk to Jasper. He was like another brother to me, same went for Emmett.

My grin quickly turned to a look of disgust as i saw Edward walk over with Tanya practically suffocating him.

"Easy Kitty". Whispered Emmett, leaning over to me before they were in earshot.

Just like their girlfriends, both Emmett and Jasper knew how i felt about Edward and his prissy girlfriend. They hated her just as much as me.

"Hi Bella." Tanya said in her fake cheery voice. She was always nice to me with Edward around; she was smart enough to figure out a long time ago that he would probably break up with her if he really knew how she treated me.

"Hi Tanya." I said in an equally fake voice. Edward was too pre-occupied looking over my shoulder to notice the way i rolled my eyes when i said it.

"Looks like we've got a new guy." Edward said as he pointed behind my shoulder. I turned around and saw none other than Jacob hopping of a red motorbike and taking his helmet off.

"Oh, Jacob." I stated, smiling and waving at him as he noticed me.

Everyone turned to stare at me.

"What?" I blushed. Edward was giving me a funny look, which confused me. What did i do?

"You KNOW him?" Asked Rosalie, curiously.

"Oh yeah," I nodded. "I bumped into him, literally, at the bookstore. He's nice."

"Yes he is," Said Rosalie, checking out his butt. "Very nice."

"Rosie!" Pouted Emmett.

"Don't worry Emmett, you're still my monkey man." She said pulling him into a kiss. Argh enough already with the public displays of affection.

I looked away pointedly and noticed Edward had gone.

"Where'd Edward go?" I asked.

Everyone looked over to the empty space where he was standing a minute ago and shrugged their shoulders. Unfortunately, Tanya was still here.

"Jacob probably felt sorry for you," She sneered, flipping her strawberry blonde hair. "Seventeen and never had a boyfriend? _I_ feel sorry for you." She turned on her heel and strutted away.

I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Do you want me to cut her Bella?" She asked, looking ready to fight. "I will, I swear i will."

"Don't worry bout it Rosie," I sighed shaking my head. "She's not worth it."

"Plus," I said slinging my bag over my shoulder. "She's right. He probably did feel sorry for me."

Before they could reply i turned around and walked away, hugging my books to my chest.

There went my good mood.

Stupid Bitch.

* * *

**hehe. All i ask for is reviews *gives best pouty face***


	4. Chapter 4: Falling

***A/N**

**Thankyou so much guys for all your reviews and alerts. You have no idea how much your feedback means to me. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**I know this is shorter and its kinda a filler but i'm halfway through my exams and it being the weekend i had some time to write this. I didn't want to be mean and make all you wonderful people wait until wednesday.**

**Updates will be sometime next week. Maybe sooner if you guys show your love.**

**Important: It has come to my attention that some people are complaining because its too predictable or whatever. I'd just like to say i am new at this and i wanted it to be a sweet, predictable story. I'm sorry if you don't like it but i'm not going to change it because of a few people. (rant over)**

**Thankyou again for the reviews. Keep em coming! i might even throw in a special surprise later down the track**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah blah blah blah blah** **Twilight **

**Oh, almost forgot. I have like no time lately and i'm looking for a beta to edit and fix up my horrible punctuation and grammar mistakes (nobody's perfect you know. lol) So if you're interested just drop me a line. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**BPOV**

It felt like hours until the bell signalling lunch, finally rang. I trudged down the school hallway, slowly making my way to the cafeteria lost in my own thoughts. I walked through the doors and over to the salad bar, absentmindedly making a salad. I was so preoccupied with my salad that I didn't notice a large shadow appear behind me.

"Hello."

I jumped about a mile causing my salad to go crashing to the ground and allowing me to unwillingly attract attention to myself.

I bent down to retrieve the bowl, letting my long hair fall over my face to conceal the pink blush that had risen to my cheeks. Someone bent down to help me, which was when I noticed that it was Jacob who had startled me, worry and a hint of amusement evident in his expression.

I stretched back up and placed the bowl and its contents on the table.

"You really need to stop startling me." I commented, a little annoyed.

"Sorry." he grinned, his amusement clearly overtaking his worry.

I leaned against the table with my palms gripping the cool, steel edges. I was still a little shaken from my scare and I felt a little weak.

"How is the first day of school treating you?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Not bad," He looked around the room. "_Mostly _everyone's nice."

"Mostly?" I smirked.

"Who's being mean to little Jacob?" I cooed, putting on my best baby voice.

"Ha ha. Very cute." he snorted, clearly not impressed. "I don't know his name but he was glaring at me the whole time in History."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." he stated, looking around the room again, spotting someone and narrowing his eyes.

"That's him." he pointed in the direction he was looking.

I immediately turned and looked, when I noticed the familiar bronze hair.

"Edward? Are you sure?" I asked, stunned. "Edward's one of the nicest guys around."

Jacob snorted. "Nice my ass."

I smirked at that, remembering what Rose had said this morning.

"Oi, Jacob over here." yelled a voice from across the cafeteria.

I zoned in on the direction the voice was coming from and immediately narrowed my eyes. The owner of that voice was none other than Mike Newton. Resident player at Fork's High and someone who had constantly been making a pass at me since seventh grade. He was a class A jerk and a member of the Forks High football team, which he constantly made known to every female in his vicinity.

"You really don't want to sit with him do you?" I asked.

"He's not that bad. Really." He walked over to Mike and proceeded to give him a high five.

"Yeah, in his dreams." I muttered to myself making my way over to the centre table where the rest of my friends were sitting.

I sat myself between Alice and Emmett and began picking at my food.

"No Alice. The theme is not going to be 'Think Pink'." snapped Rosalie.

I sighed. Here we go again. For some crazy reason unknown to me, both Alice and Rosalie had signed up for the prom committee and were _still _fighting over the theme. It was never ending.

I looked around the table. Jasper had his arms around Alice while he and Emmett were talking about football. Rosalie and Alice were having a stare down across the table from each other and our other friends Ally and Andrea were working on the music for the prom.

I felt so out of it. I was never really interested in school spirit preferring to show my support for the school by joining the school choir. Rose, Ally and Andrea however were part of the cheerleading squad, the only nice ones in it in fact. Alice, of course, was part of the Drama Club. She was constantly getting the lead in whatever crazy play our Drama co-ordinator managed to think up. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were in the football team and softball team, all being extremely athletic.

I was kind of the odd one out. But I liked it that way. I hated being like everyone else.

"Bella, what do you think?" Rosalie asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"Huh?"

"About the theme?" she replied exasperated

"Umm..." I looked at between her and Alice. "Why not a masquerade? It's mysterious and enchanting and would look awesome knowing your talents."

They stared at me open-mouthed for a long time.

"Or you know, maybe not." I murmured to myself looking down at the table.

"That's perfect Bella!" squealed Alice, pulling me into a tight hug. "What would we do without you?"

"Crash and burn." I smirked.

"No Ally, that's way too expensive!" cried Andrea, everyone's attention focussing on her.

"What's wrong Andy?" asked Rosalie.

"We've managed to find a band for the prom but they informed us they would only be playing a certain number of songs. We need another singer but we can't afford to hire anyone else." explained Andy, her curls blocking her face as she held her head in her hands.

"Bella you can sing, would you do it?" Rose asked.

"Bella! You'd be perfect!" Alice cried pulling me into another hug.

I stared at them with wide eyes, speechless. No way were they making me get up on stage in front of the entire school.

"Are you kidding me?" I shrieked, my voice going up several octaves. "Don't you guys remember the Fourth of July incident?" I know I sure did. I was in seventh grade and still a member of the school choir. I was a soprano and happy to just stay in the back but for this particular assembly our choir teacher had insisted on giving me a solo. I made myself so nervous beforehand that when it was my cue to sing I puked all over the pianist and ran offstage. People still teased me about it to this day or at least they used to until Rose overheard them and made them regret it.

Everyone cringed and looked away.

"But you're getting so much more confident!" assured Alice, beaming at me.

I snorted. "I can't even play for you guys."

"Please." pleaded Alice, clasping her hands together and pouting.

I sighed and rested my head on my hands. "I'll think about it."

"Yes!" cried Alice, clapping her hands.

I turned away and looked around the cafeteria, tuning out their prom talk. I fixed my glasses and noticed Edward sitting over at the jerk table. I scowled looking away. It always annoyed me when he sat there. He was so much more than that, but he was constantly being manipulated by that psycho bitch of a girlfriend of his.

The bell soon rang and I inwardly cringed at the thought of my next subject. Gym. I shuddered just thinking of the word.

I lacked the hand-eye co-ordination needed to play basically every sport, not to mention my lack of equilibrium by just walking on a flat surface. The only thing I liked about Gym was that Edward was in my class. The down side? Crazy psycho bitch was too.

I made my way towards the gym hoping that by some miracle I would suddenly fall ill. I felt my forehead. Nope. No such luck. Normal temperature.

I proceeded to the girl's locker room and changed into the compulsory blue shorts and white t-shirt that were designed way too tight. As I was walking out the door, I felt something hard dig into my back and I was pushed into the wall.

"Oops. _So_ sorry Bella." sneered Tanya, flanked by her usually posse Jessica and Lauren. Both just as evil, both just as slutty.

"You really should watch where you're going."

I pushed up my glasses and sighed, placing my hands on my hips. If she wanted a fight I was so ready.

"Wouldn't want you to get _hurt_ now would we?" She warned, faking sympathy.

I glared at her and stormed out. Unfortunately, in my anger I wasn't looking where I was going and i ran right into the side of the bleachers, lost my balance and fell flat on my bottom.

I turned around at the sound of laughter as I picked myself up and saw Tanya still standing there highly amused at my expense.

_Great. _

I walked over and sat at the bottom of the bleachers where Coach Clapp was standing holding a soccer ball. I looked intently at my shoes as Tanya and her group waltzed in, giggling and laughing while sneaking glances at me.

Coach blew the whistle and everyone was quiet. I looked up and saw Edward sitting further along the row. He looked up and waved. I waved back and smiled, pleased at how this small interaction with Edward was causing Tanya to practically explode with jealousy. I smirked at her, thinking I had won until she grabbed Edwards face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

I pointedly looked away, my heart sinking. I could aggravate her as much as I wanted. It wasn't going to get me anywhere. She had what I wanted most in the world.

I turned my attention back to the Coach and felt my face change into a look of horror as he explained that we were taking advantage of the sudden warm weather and going to play a game of soccer outside. I screamed internally, racking my brain for an excuse to sit out. No plausible excuse came to mind. Darn.

He blew the whistle again and we all filed out of the gym and onto the fields. I turned my face towards the sun, basking in the warm glow that was uncommon in Forks. My thoughts were interrupted by Mike putting his arm around me.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll protect you." he smirked, his hand inching towards my chest.

"Ew. Get away from me." I spat, throwing his hand off me in disgust.

I stomped across the grass and stood where the coach was putting us into teams.

"Ok, its girls against girls." Stated Coach Clapp, dividing us into equal teams, "the boys will switch in ten minutes."

I trudged onto the field, hoping if I stand in the back no one would come near me. Coach blew the whistle and the game began.

I soon realised that standing in the back was not a good idea. The back was the other teams goal and it was my job to defend the goal, there wasn't any goalie. I watched as Tanya dribbled around all the other members of my team and came increasingly closer to me. My eyes widened as I saw her smirk as she crashed into me and kicked the ball, narrowly missing my head.

I remained on the ground until someone helped me up. I was panting slightly and my stomach felt as though I had been hit with a brick, she had winded me and it had hurt. By head began to ache and I reached up to push a strand of hair out of my face when I saw blood on my hands. The ball missed me but she had managed to kick me in the side with her studs and I was sporting a very thick gash on my right thigh.

Coach ran up to me, looking worried. "Bella are you alright?"

I started to feel woozy. I was never good around blood. My vision started to blur and I began to sway, falling to the ground. The last thing I remember was a very familiar velvety voice calling my name.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! *runs for cover, taking chocolate bar with her***

**I could have left it on a clean note. But where's the fun in that? **

**Don't forget to show me your love or feedback**

**Love you,**

**Lana**


	5. Chapter 5: Fuzzy Feelings

***A/N Wow. Just wow. That's what I have to say. You guys are unbelievable. Your feedback and reviews and alerts have meant the world to me. You guys rock! My exams are over which means more time to write! YAY! **

**Keep the great feedback coming. Your reviews inspire me to right more.**

**Thank you to my best friend Storyteller xx for the help. This chapter would've never been up without your help. Love you.**

**Thanks to my other best friends Nicole and Ally for the awesome support. Love you guys!**

**Go read After Happily Ever After by Storyteller xx. It's an awesome story!**

**So here you go. A nice long chapter like I promised. **

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

_I started to feel woozy. I was never good around blood. My vision started to blur and I began to sway, falling to the ground. The last thing I remember was a very familiar velvety voice calling my name._

***********

"This is your fault she's even here Tanya" cried a muffled voice coming from somewhere to my left.

"But Eddie, it was an accident." whined another muffled voice, slightly higher pitched than the first.

I slowly opened my eyes, lifting my head to inspect my surroundings. I could only make out the brightness of the room and the blurry shape of a brown door to my left, someone had removed my glasses. I lifted my head up further to hear the muffled voices coming from outside the room. I immediately felt woozy and laid my head back down on the soft pillow, squeezing my eyes shut, hoping that the nausea feeling would go away. I moved to stretch my legs and felt a sharp pain on my right side. I moaned and kept my leg still.

The details were a little bit blurry. I could remember watching Tanya bolt towards me dribbling the soccer ball but after that it gets a bit fuzzy.

I still felt drowsy and settled back into the pillow letting sleep succumb me once again.

********

"Do you reckon she's alright?" whispered a voice close to my ear.

"Alice, don't be an idiot of course she's alright." Another voice hissed from the other side, "Carlisle said she would be tired because of the painkillers he gave her."

"She looks dead. Maybe we should poke her."

"Yeah, real smart Emmett. Because poking her is totally going to prove she's dead." remarked a voice further away.

"Shut up Jasper. I'm going to touch her hand. If its cold I think it's safe to say she's turned into a vampire." replied the voice I now recognised as Emmett.

I smiled to myself as I heard someone shift closer towards me. I felt something warm grasp onto my hand and I immediately clenched my hand down on top of his.

"Ahh!" squealed Emmett, bolting up and running across the room, "She's alive, she's alive!"

I heard numerous chuckles and opened my eyes slowly, a wicked grin spreading over my face. I still didn't have my glasses but I could make out the blurry outlines of Emmett hiding behind Rosalie in the corner and Jasper and Alice sitting beside my bed. Alice reached towards me and handed me my glasses.

"Thanks" I replied lifting them towards my face and looking around the room. From what I could tell, I was in a hospital bed. I felt a tug on my arm and saw the IV attached to my wrist.

I moaned and looked away pointedly.

"What's wrong Bella?" asked Alice grasping my hand and squeezing it lightly.

"I hate needles." I groaned.

"Aww is little baby Bella afraid of a teensy weensy needle?" mocked Emmett coming out from behind Rosalie.

I smirked. "Says the person who thought I was turning into a vampire." I chuckled, thinking of the outrageousness of Emmett's imagination sometimes.

"Hey! It could happen." pouted Emmett, crossing his arms over his chest. "Couldn't it Rosie?" He turned towards Rosalie with pleading eyes.

"Of course baby." She patted his arm lightly.

"Why am I here?" I questioned, "I only cut my leg, didn't I?"

Rosalie walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed. "Bella, you lost alot of blood."

"Alot?" I squeaked. I could feel the bile rise up in my throat.

"Tanya's studs caught a vein, you were lucky the ambulance arrived so quickly."

"Oh." I looked down at my nails, not sure what is I should say next.

"You had everyone worried, especially Edward." said Alice, looking on the verge of tears.

"Edward?"

"He saw what happened and when you fell he rushed over to you. He picked you up and ran to the nurses' office where they then rang 911. If it wasn't for him you'd be alot worse."

I smiled. "Where is he?"

"Outside trying to sort things out with Tanya."

I scowled. "Is she trying to convince him it was an accident?"

"Yes." spat Rose, clearly not happy. "And he's starting to believe her."

"You're kidding right?" Jasper asked, looking between Rosalie and Alice. They both shook their heads. "Then he is as stupid as he looks." sighed Jasper, reaching over to rub my arm lightly.

"It's fine, really." I sighed shaking my head.

"No it is not fine Bella, can't you see that?" cried Rosalie, coming closer to me and shaking my shoulders. "Stop letting Tanya and her whores walk all over you. Fight for what you want Bella."

My eyes widened, shocked at her outburst.

"B-but how?" I stuttered, a little afraid of Rosalie.

"Go on dates. Make him jealous Bella." She explained in a 'duh' tone. "He doesn't know that what he wants is right in front of him, and he's not going to realise that unless you start growing a pair and opening up." She threw her hands in the air in aggravation.

"And don't say you aren't pretty enough for him to ever notice you." scolded Alice, shaking her index finger at me. "You're beautiful inside and out."

"Pfft." I snorted.

"Don't 'pfft' me Bella." Her eyes narrowing, "Mike Newton has been making puppy dog eyes at you since the fifth grade. You've just been too wrapped up in Edward to notice."

I sat there stunned, rendered speechless by what they had said. They were right. Edward had Tanya. And who did I have? No one. I needed to get out there and see the world.

"Fine." I sighed, hanging my head in defeat. "But there is no way I am going on a date with Mike Newton, is that clear?"

"Crystal." Grinned Rose, leaning over to give me a light hug.

"Bella and Newton." Snickered Emmett, clearly amused by the situation.

"Shut it Em." scowled Rose, leaning over and punching him in the shoulder. Hard. He whimpered and grumbled, slumping in his chair while rubbing his sore arm.

Just then, a sharp knock was heard at the door and Edward's father came in, carrying a clipboard and a worried expression. "Ah Bella, it's good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" He reached over and felt my forehead while checking the computers connected to the wall.

"A lot better Doc." I grinned, Carlisle was like my second father. I had known him for as long as I remember. His wife Esme was like the caring mother I never got to know, loving and compassionate and always there if I needed a hug **(A/N. Renee died giving birth to Bella in this story). **

I was also a well known patient at Forks hospital. I can't even count the amount of times I'd been in here getting stitches or a cast. I knew the nurses and staff at the hospital well but that didn't make me feel any less comfortable staying here. I longed for my soft warm bed where I could look out the window and feel safe and loved.

"Can I go yet, Carlisle?" I whined. "I just want to go home."

Carlisle placed a warm, comforting hand on my shoulder, "I know Bella but I think it might be best if you stay the night for observation." He smiled apologetically and began writing scrupulously on his clipboard.

I sighed and leant my head back on the hard back of the hospital bed. This was definitely not what I would call a great start to the week.

"I think it's time we go." Alice said gently, as she bounced up from her seat, taking Jaspers hand and pulling him up as well.

"Bye Babes. Feel better." Rose whispered in my ear as she leaned in for a hug.

"I will." I smiled.

"Bye little Bellsy. No more soccer for you." Emmett smirked, his laughter filling the room.

"Bye Bells. We'll be back tomorrow morning." Alice leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye Bella." Jasper rested his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile.

I thanked them and watched their backs as they filed out. I had never felt more loved. I smiled to myself, hugging my arms to my chest. If everything else failed I knew who were always going to be there and I felt grateful.

I was still feeling drowsy and was just settling in to fall back to sleep when I heard a knock at the door. I immediately turned around and looked to see who it was, my heart pounding rapidly hoping it was the person I wanted to see most in the world.

"Hi Bella."

I inwardly sighed and slumped further down into the pillow as I saw who was leaning against the doorframe. My heart slowed down and I smiled kindly, gesturing with my hand for him to come in.

"Hey Jacob." I smiled again.

The atmosphere was awkward as he came to sit in the chair that was previously occupied by Alice. He stared at me for a moment, looking uncomfortable with his hands behind his back.

"What's wrong? You looked stressed."

"Oh." He looked down at his hands and his face flickered in recognition, "Oh, I forgot, I brought you these." He moved his hands from behind his back and I saw a small bunch of pink hydrangeas.

I looked at them for awhile before I realised he was waiting for me to say something

"How sweet." I tried to smile warmly but the smile didn't quite touch my eyes. The gesture was sweet but I really despised hydrangeas. I hated the smell.

I took them anyway and set them on the table beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked leaning over to look at me closer. That annoyed me. What was I? A freak experiment gone wrong?

"I'm fine. I don't even think I should be here. It was only a scratch." I stated, hearing the venom in my voice. I could feel the anger rising up towards the centre of my chest. I saw Jacob looking uncomfortable and my anger immediately dissipated. This was not his fault, I reminded myself.

"Sooo..." I started.

"Bellawouldyougooutwithme" Jacob rushed through his words looking terrified.

"Sorry?" I hadn't heard a word he said.

"Would you go out with me?" He said slower, pronouncing every word with care.

"Oh! I..er" I stuttered. I was shocked. I liked Jacob of course, but I'd never really thought of him as more than a friend. Sure, he was attractive in a ruggish sort of way but I only had eyes for one man.

As I thought about it I remembered what Rosalie had said to me earlier, '_Go on dates. Make him jealous Bella.'_

"Yes. I'll go out with you." I said slowly, I really didn't want to give him a heart attack.

"Really?" He's face lit up into the goofiest grin I'd ever seen.

"Yup." My smile wavering as I fought to keep it on my face. I was quickly losing my patience and I really just wanted to go back to sleep.

"I'm really sorry Jake but I'm feeling really tired." I lied, hoping he couldn't see through the apologetic smile I was giving him.

"No, that's fine." He smiled and awkwardly leaned over to give me a peck on the cheek. He waved and shut the door behind him.

I groaned and hung my head. What had I gotten myself into? I bit my lip and drummed my fingers on my knee thinking of excuses to tell Jacob.

I was deep in thought and I didn't hear the door creak open and click closed.

"Ahh you're awake." Came a voice near the door.

"Gahh!" I screamed, clutching my chest in terror. I looked towards the door and exhaled heavily.

"Don't do that Edward!" I screeched, feeling the familiar blush colour my cheeks.

He chuckled and strode towards me, placing himself at the foot of my bed.

"And how is our damsel in distress doing this fine evening?" He smirked.

"I am NOT a damsel in distress." I huffed, resisting the urge to poke my tongue at him like a five year old.

"So I don't get a thank you?" He pouted pretending to look hurt.

"Thank you Edward." I smiled and I was rewarded with my favourite crooked smile.

"Say Edward is the best." He demanded sounding like a five year old.

"I am not going to say Edward is the best." I responded.

"You too chicken?" He teased.

"I am not a chicken." I pouted.

"Then say Edwards the best." He urged.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

He leaned closer, putting his arms on either side of my body and inching his face close towards me so I was looking directly into his deep emerald eyes.

"For me?" He pleaded, unknowing to the power he had over me.

"Fine." I sighed, I was putty in his hands.

"Edward is the best." I obliged, smiling while I said it.

He smirked, highly amused at the fact that I was playing along.

"Now say, Edward is super hot and awesome." He said again, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Edward is super hot and awesome." I said as fast as I could.

"Hmm I don't quite think that's good enough." He scolded playfully. He furrowed his brows for a minute in deep thought until he's whole face lit up with an evil smirk. Uh Oh.

"Say.. I love Edward."

My smile faltered a little but i wasn't going to let him win. I gathered all of my courage and said to him looking him straight in the face, "I love Edward."

Oh how true those words were.

He stared at me intently for a moment. I was still watching him closely and I saw a flicker of something deep in his eyes. I mentally shrugged it off, probably a trick of the light.

I was still looking at him, never breaking his gaze, when he snapped out of his stupor and playfully ruffled my hair.

"So how's the leg?" He asked, narrowing his eyes when he moved the blanket down and saw the think bandages that had been place on top of it, one overlapping the other.

"Well it could have been worse." I smiled trying to lighten the sudden change of mood.

"Yes it could of." He replied sourly.

I reached out to touch his cheek, "It's not your fault." I whispered, comforting him. He looked at me and smiled, placing his hand over mine.

The door opened and Charlie walked in.

"Bells how are-." He stopped and saw that Edward was in here.

I quickly removed my hand a blushed crimson, looking down.

"I'll come back later then." Muttered Charlie awkwardly as he shut the door a little too loud.

I looked up and noticed Edward staring at me with a peculiar look on his face. His eyes drifted to my side and he scowled, moving off the bed and walking towards the table near my bed.

"Hydrangeas?" He scoffed, "This was obviously given to you by someone who doesn't know you at all. Let me guess. Jacob?"

"Edward." I warned.

"What?" He said innocently.

"Don't." I sighed.

"Fine but everyone knows that your favourite flowers are yellow tiger lilies." He insisted.

"Actually only you and Alice know that."

"Really?" He asked eyebrows raised. I nodded blushing furiously.

"Well I feel special." He announced proudly.

I yawned, suddenly feeling very tired.

"I should go, you look tired." He frowned immediately looking worried.

"I'm fine, you don't have to go." I insisted, hoping I wasn't coming off as needy.

"I need to go home anyway; to update Mum on how you're doing she's been worried sick. She would've come herself but she's knee deep in paint. She's redecorating our kitchen _again_." He rolled his eyes but smiled. You couldn't be angry at Esme. She was too lovable

I chuckled.

"Bye Bella." He leaned over and lightly pressed his lips against my forehead. My pulse quickened and my heart was pounding rapidly against my chest.

"Good night Edward." I smiled, blushing once again.

I made myself comfortable as he walked towards the door.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered before he walked out.

I heard the door close and I exhaled heavily.

"Oh I will." I sighed smiling to myself.

I closed my eyes and let the darkness overtake me thinking nothing but happy thoughts.

*********

**EPOV:**

As I crept silently towards the door, I turned around and saw Bella getting herself comfortable. I watched as her hair fanned out around her and I felt a slight tug in the centre of my chest. I wasn't sure what that feeling was but I brushed it off, probably indigestion I thought to myself.

"Sweet dreams." I whispered, hoping I wouldn't disrupt her.

I shut the door and walked down the long corridor.

There really was no girl on earth like Bella. She was one of a kind.

**

* * *

**

**Ahh how totally clueless is Edward?**

**And the drama's just starting!**

**Hope you guys liked. As I stated before, I live for reviews.**

**More POV's to come. **

**So glad you guys didn't kill me from last chapters cliffy. Hehe**

**Love You**

**Lana**


	6. Chapter 6: Verbal Spats

***A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been busy and lazy. Feel free to throw things at me.**

**Thank you for the feedback and reviews. There are no words to describe how good I feel when you guys review and add me as an alert.**

**I kind of want your opinions. I was thinking about the way I want the story to end and i was wondering if I should end it at the Prom and have an epilogue or end it at graduation and maybe have an epilogue. Tell me please because I really want your opinions.**

**Thanks to my awesome Beta **in the hallway with jeans** who managed to put up with my laziness.**

**Go check out **Storyteller xx** and her awesome stories.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Just as they had promised Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose came back in the morning to help me get home. Charlie had to rush off earlier because of a supposed 'animal' attack on campers in the further west and he needed to go check it out. I told him it was fine and to not worry about me but with Charlie that was impossible.

I cringed as Rose helped me off the bed and into the wheelchair that the kind nurses had brought out for me.

"Do I have to use this thing?" I asked disdainfully, giving it my best look of disgust.

"You'll only be in it so we can take you to the car." replied Rose.

I waved to all the nurses as Rose wheeled me towards the parking lot, everyone else trailing behind. The ones I knew from previous experiences called out 'See ya later Bella' or 'Get better.'

Jasper and Emmett helped me into the car while Alice went to take the wheelchair back.I stared silently out the window as Emmett sped home. I contemplated my predicament, and I was just itching to pick up my guitar and finish my song. We pulled up into the Cullen's garage and Emmett helped me out of the car again. I stumbled a little at first without the wheelchair but once I had my balance, my leg didn't hurt as much.

Carlisle had insisted I use crutches for two weeks. I wholeheartedly refused and managed to win my argument by pointing out the fact that they would probably do me more _harm_ than good. With my luck, I would trip over them and end up breaking something.

I leaned on Emmett heavily as we made our way across the front yard of the two houses and up my porch where Jasper stretched up to reach the spare key atop the ledge of the doorframe. They lead me to the kitchen where I took a seat on the closest stool.

"Emmett, can you pass me that bag of potatoes?" I asked, pointing towards the bottom of the open food pantry. "I need to get dinner started for Charlie."

Emmett walked to the other side of the Kitchen Island I was resting my head on and crossed his arms, scowling down at me.

"Do you honestly think we're going to let you cook dinner in your condition?" He moved to block me as I tried to get up.

"But I need to get Charlie's dinner." I whined childishly.

"You and Charlie are coming over for dinner tonight." Emmett announced still not moving out of my way.

"But I don't want to be a hassle." I said, feeling guilty that Esme would have to cook extra.

"No hassle." explained Emmett shaking his head vigorously, "Jazz and Rosie are coming too."

"You're coming Bella, no buts!" shouted Alice from the living room.

I sighed in defeat. "Do you mind if I just hang around your house till dinner time then? I don't feel like being here by myself."

"Bella, you practically live at our house anyway." Emmett laughed, smiling and ducking his head as I reached out and tried to hit him.

"Hey! I resent that." I exclaimed, poking my tongue out and walking slowly towards the stairs.

"Where you going? Aren't you coming to our house?" boomed Emmett, still standing in the kitchen.

"I need to get changed. These clothes don't fit well." Charlie, not being in my closet since I was 10, had grabbed a pair of old jeans and a shirt for me to wear from the hospital that hadn't been worn since I was 15. To say they were tight was a serious understatement.

"Can I help?" called Alice from the couch, her and Jasper had plopped themselves down after helping me.

"No Alice." I called behind my back, taking the stairs one at a time and wincing slightly as my tight jeans scraped against the bandage.

It took me longer than I expected to get ready, every time I tried to take my jeans off it would hurt so bad that I would have to sit down until the pain subsided. After an hour, I finally managed to put on my more comfortable jeans and to appease Alice a floaty light blue chiffon top. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, I couldn't really be bothered to do more than that.

I walked back down the stairs, surprised to see everyone sitting in the exact same spots as when I had gone to get changed. Emmett however had migrated to the recliner and was currently engrossed in the football.

"About time Bella. You were up there for ages. I was just going to come up to see if you were still alive." Alice laughed, looking me up and down and giving me an approving nod. Thank God. I was not in the mood for Bella Barbie today.

"Leave the cripple alone." I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Can we go now?" whined Emmett, his eyes not leaving the TV, "I'm in the mood for a game of pool."

"Okay, let me just grab my keys." I walked toward the kitchen and grabbed my keys of the bench. As I made my way back, I miscalculated the distance between my foot and the coffee table. I would've fallen flat on my face if I hadn't been held by a strong set of arms.

"Thanks Emmett." I mumbled, annoyed at my lack of equilibrium.

"No problem Bells. Eddie wouldn't like you taking another trip to the hospital." I rolled my eyes, and stalked towards the front door.

"He is NOT my keeper." I huffed, agitated at what Emmett was implying. I could take care of myself. Mostly.

"Uh-huh." Rose snorted, giving me a funny look. I scowled and stalked out of the door, letting the others follow behind me. I slowed down a little as we were crossing the front yard and fell into step with Alice and Jasper.

"Emmett was only kidding." Jasper chuckled. I was still wearing my angry face.

"I know. But I'm hoping if he thinks I'm upset he'll let me win." I smirked. Emmett had a weakness when it came to me, I was his second little sis, and when I was devious, I could get him to do anything I wanted.

"Very smart." Jasper smiled knowingly.

As we stepped into the Cullen house, I only had the chance to close the door behind me when I was engulfed in a very tight hug. When I noticed who it was, I hugged back just as fiercely. She pulled back and appraised me with a worried expression.

"Bella, you look too thin." Esme said crossly, "Has Charlie been feeding you?"

"Esme, you know _I'm _the one who cooks for Charlie." I laughed, as loving as Esme was; she had a tendency to say exactly what was on her mind. A trait Alice had picked up as well.

Esme pulled me into another hug. "Don't do that to me again." She sniffled against my shoulder. "I was worried sick when Carlisle called me."

She released me and pointed her finger at me. "No more sport for you missy." She scowled.

"Yes, Mum." I replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She beamed at that. She really was a mum to me.

"Come on Bella," Alice commanded pulling heavily on my arm, "We have to talk."

I gulped and grimaced. I knew what was coming. Intervention time.

She led me to her room and sat me down on one of her beanbags. Alice's room was definitely one of my favourites in the Cullen house. It had a sort of modern, gothic touch to it. Medieval but highly stylish. My favourite aspect of the bedroom was a huge picture frame in the centre of the wall above her bed filled with hundreds of pictures of the six of us.

Rose came and sat on her bed while Alice took the chair from under the desk and sat in between us.

"Spill." demanded Alice, glaring threateningly at me.

"About what?" I squeaked.

"Flowers." She said.

I took a deep breath and told them everything that had happened after everyone had left.

"Jacob, really?" pouted Alice, "I was hoping they'd be from Edward."

"Alice, why would Edward bring me flowers?" I questioned, "And plus, Edward knows my favourite flower."

"I know." She pouted.

"There's nothing wrong with Jacob, he's nice." I reminded her.

"I know but it wouldn't hurt to get that shaggy mane of his chopped. He looks like a dog." She insisted.

"It's perfect!" Rose urged, grinning evilly, "We can use Jacob to make Edward jealous."

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head, "I feel kind of bad. I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything."

"Bella...."

"Yes?"

"Do you like Edward?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Really like Edward?" Rose asked.

"Yes!" I shrieked, blushing profusely.

"Then we need to do something about it." She concluded, her mind made up.

Just as I was about to respond, a knock on the door interrupted our planning and a head popped in.

"You girls ready to get smashed?"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded from downstairs.

"I didn't mean it like that Mum, honest." Emmett protested, retreating from the doorway and making his way down the stairs to apologize to Esme.

We chuckled and stretched, Rose and Alice checking their reflection in the mirror before walking out of the door. I couldn't be bothered to see what I looked like. I didn't think my reflection had miraculously changed in the last hour or so.

We joined Jasper and Emmett down in the den where the pool table and huge plasma screen TV were situated. This room had been the place where many of our sleepovers had been held, so many memories.

Emmett set the game up and handed everyone their cue sticks. Something felt wrong, out of place.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, looking around the big room in case I missed him.

Emmett shrugged, "He said he had some things he had to take care of."

I shook my head. I did _not_ want to know where he was. I had a sneaking suspicion Tanya had something to do with it.

As if on cue, we heard a loud 'Edward!' from the kitchen. Esme was known for her exuberance. Like mother like daughter.

"Why don't we go see if little Eddie wants to play?" Emmett suggested, leaning his cue stick on the frame of the pool table. We followed suit and trudged back up the stairs to say hello to Edward.

To my surprise and disgust, Edward was not alone. Standing next to him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist was none other than Tanya Denali.

_Joy._

I could see Esme making small talk with Tanya, as Edward was unsuccessfully trying to escape Tanya's grasp. Tanya was not exactly Esme's favourite person. When Edward had first started dating Tanya, Esme had confided in me that there was something about Tanya that rubbed her the wrong way. I totally agreed.

I tried to plaster a smile on my face as Edward finally managed to extract himself from Tanya's clingy arms and made his way over to the five of us.

"How's your leg Bella?" He asked.

"Fine." I replied, not missing the death glares both Rose and Emmett were shooting Tanya.

"You drowsy from the pain killers?"

"Not as much." I smiled, smugness radiating off me as I saw the look Tanya was giving me. She was not in the good books with Edward at all, that much was clear.

"You kids go play." Esme interrupted us, motioning with her hands for us to move, "Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours."

We made our way back down to the pool table and picked up our cue sticks from where we had left them. We didn't bother asking Tanya if she wanted to play, from previous experience she always claimed she didn't want to intrude. In Tanya words, she wanted to check out her boyfriends butt every time he leaned over to line up a shot. I rolled my eyes inwardly.

We played a few rounds and I surprisingly managed to win one, even with Tanya 'accidentally' bumping into me a few times.

After Rose won for the third time we decided to call it quits, instead opting to sit around the TV and watch a movie. Alice picked 'Prom Night' and we made ourselves comfortable. Tanya was sitting on the couch with the guys and Rose. Alice and I snuggled with the big pillows on the floor. As the opening credits rolled, Alice and Rose began whispering and sneaking glances at me and Edward which immediately began to put me on edge. I wondered what they had planned.

Alice cleared her throat and gestured for me to lean forward so she could whisper something in my ear.

"Play along." She whispered cryptically.

I shot her a confused look and she put her fingers to her lips. Her and Rose started giggling and she gestured for me to do the same. I leaned closer to them and pushed my glasses up to the bridge of my nose as we continued to giggle.

"What are you girls giggling about?" complained Emmett, "I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Oh nothing." Rose replied, smirking.

"Well now I can't watch the movie. You've got me interested." pouted Emmett.

"Oh," Alice said offhandedly, "Just discussing what Bella should wear for her date with Jacob."

"WHAT?" The three boys yelled in unison.

"If he touches you, I'm gonna kill him." growled Emmett, cracking his knuckles.

"Same here." agreed Jasper, nodding his head.

Edward was just sitting there, a shocked expression frozen on his face.

"Is he ok?" I asked Emmett, shooting Edward a worried glance.

"Eddie? You in there?" Emmett asked, punching him in the shoulder, causing Edward to snap out of his trance.

"Black? You can't be serious?" He scoffed, thinking I was joking.

"100 percent serious." I said.

"Jacob Black? Surely there's someone else?" He pleaded. There was. But how was he to know that? I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me who I can date, Edward Anthony Cullen?" I asked, peeved that he was so surprised. Am I that much of a guy repellent?

"No..." He stammered, trying to correct himself.

"How'd you manage that?" scoffed Tanya, "What did you do? Pay him?"

That stung.

"Bite me Tanya." I glared, rolling my eyes and turning back towards the screen.

I looked over at Rose and Alice and they silently nodded their heads. Phase 1-make Edward jealous, complete. My ego was a bit bruised in the process though.

I knew Tanya would pay though, I didn't know how or when but I would get her back. And that was a promise.

After that outburst, everyone remained silent and we continued watching the movie.

A short time after, Esme called us up for dinner.

Charlie and Carlisle had arrived from work and were sitting on the couch in the living room, glued to the sports channel.

"Hey Bells, feeling better?" Inquired Charlie, as I leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, it's not hurting as much." Which was true, worrying about what Edward has said had caused me to completely forget about my leg.

I leaned over to give Carlisle a hug as well. "Take two Tylenol before you go to bed Bella." He instructed, "It's going to hurt a whole lot more tomorrow."

"_Great_" I replied sarcastically.

"Everyone, dinners on the table." called Esme from the dining room. It was unbelievable how big the Cullen's house was. The Cullen's were loaded but they didn't flaunt it. Their cars and clothes were the only thing that alerted others of their wealth, they took it in stride.

"This looks delicious Esme." Charlie said as everyone sat down and begun to eat.

"So Bella," Carlisle said, "Do you have any idea of what you want to do in college?"

Yes, I did. But Charlie didn't approve. He thought there was much better careers out there than becoming a writer, but ever since I was a little girl, curled up under the covers my nose buried in a book, I wanted to become a novelist.

"Not too sure about that." I replied, Edward and I exchanging glances when I said it. He knew what Charlie was like. I had told Edward everything. We had it all organised before we started high school. The six of us would go to Dartmouth and study different fields. Alice would major in Fashion and design, Emmett wasn't quite sure but he had a good idea it would be something to do with sports, Jasper would major in psychology (he was always in touch with other people's feelings and emotions), Rose would major in Arts (she wanted to become a mechanic and an interior designer and was determined to do both), Edward would do science and pre-med and I would do English literature and maybe teaching. I had been saving since I was 12 but luckily, mum's side were quite wealthy and since mum didn't have any other family when she died most of her fortune was left to me, which I could touch when I turned 18 in September.

Carlisle nodded and turned to Tanya, asking her the same question too be polite.

"I would like to be a model," She said, flipping her hair, "My mum always told me I have natural beauty that can't be replaced."

On my right side Rose was silently laughing, trying to remain unnoticed while Edward had his head in his hands, probably in embarrassment. Even Carlisle and Esme were trying to keep their humour at bay, to be polite.

"I don't understand why Edward would want to be a doctor." Tanya continued snidely.

"Oh. No offense Dr Cullen." Tanya added, smiling in a way thatwas suppose to be charming, but only made her features twist in an ugly way.

"I've always thought Edward would make an excellent lawyer." She smiled again looking at Edward adoringly.

Blech. Someone get me a bucket. I felt nauseated just watching her.

"Eddie's always so _verbal_." She said patting his arm. I choked on the food that I was currently chewing. I wasn't the only one who caught her double meaning. Both Rose and Alice were looking at Tanya in disgust, Jasper was shifting from side to side looking really uncomfortable and Emmett looked as if he wanted to laugh and rudely bite back at the same time.

My eyes burned as I tried to stop the coughing fit, the blush rising to my cheeks as everyone turned to look at me. Alice was smirking, trying to hold back her laughter as she patted me on the back as hard as she could.

If looks could kill was an understatement to the glares Rose was shooting Tanya while Edward had his attention towards me. As the coughing calmed down I made a slight movement with my head, code to Rose and Alice to get the hell out of here.

I excused myself, claiming to need a glass of water and rushed out of my chair and up the stairs to Alice's room. A short time later I was joined by Alice and Rose who upon shutting the door burst into fits of giggles. They're laughing was contagious and I joined in, laughing so hard there was tears in our eyes.

Tanya could try her hardest at denying it, but what the three of us overheard recently from eavesdropping on the boys was that Tanya wouldn't be getting "any" anytime soon.

Charlie and I stayed for dessert, and I offered, to no avail, to help Esme do the washing up.

"Nonsense," She insisted shaking her head, "That's what a dishwasher's for."

I looked at my watch and noticed the time. It was getting late and my leg was beginning to hurt again.

I said my goodbyes to everyone, giving a curt nod to Tanya when Alice pulled me aside.

"Dad, you go. I'll be there in a minute." I advised Charlie. He nodded and kissed Esme on the cheek and shook Carlisle's hand in thanks.

"Bye Chief Swan" hollered Emmett, Charlie had a soft spot for all the Cullen kid's, and Emmett truly liked him. Emmett also confided into me that it was helpful to be friendly with the police, especially if you were the type to get into trouble like Emmett was.

Alice pulled me into the corner. "Talk to Jacob and make a date as soon as possible. We need to get this date over and done with so we can start phase 2."

"Phase two." I squeaked.

"Phase two." she repeated.

I gave everyone a hug and said my goodbyes.

"I'll walk you to your door Bella." Insisted Edward, ignoring the looks Tanya was giving him.

"Umm...OK." I replied.

We walked out the door and down the porch steps in silence.

" I'm really sorry about what I said earlier Bella." He said, "I hope you'll forgive me."

I was at a loss for words."

"Uhh...Sure."

"Good, I couldn't have my favourite girl angry at me, could I?"

I smiled inwardly at that. Tanya wasn't his favourite girl. _I_ was.

We reached my porch, and he leaned over to kiss my cheek, causing my stomach to flutter and my pulse to quicken.

"By the way," he whispered before he left. "That colour looks lovely on you." He smiled his crooked grin and walked back towards his house.

I opened my door and walked into the house. Closing the door I leaned against it, breathing rapidly and inwardly squealing.

I was too far gone. Too late to turn back now.

**

* * *

*****A/N: Sorry if this chapters a bit off. I'm not one hundred percent happy with it. I'm not sure why though. Maybe I'm just being picky. This is kinda a filler. Sorry guess i promise chapter seven will be huge! And drama filled.**

**Can we maybe get the reviews to 85? It might make me get the chapter up sooner. *hint *hint**

**Xx Lana**


	7. Chapter 7: Date

**A/N: Blame my stupid Laptop for this late update. I had the whole chapter finished and ready to be edited when the computer crashed and decided it didn't want to recover my file. So I had to not only start it again but also fix up my Itunes which it decided to kill as well. **

**This chapter unfortunately is alot shorter than I planned and because of that you might be a teensy bit angry. Sorry!**

**Any-who thank you for your feedback. Not only did you get past my request of 85 but you got past 100 reviews! You amaze me!**

**In regards to the answers you guys gave me: Majority rules. **

**You're just gonna have to wait and see what you chose.**

**Thanks again to my awesome Beta in the hallway with jeans**

**Go check out Storyteller xx and her stories. Awesome.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Previously:

"_By the way," he whispered before he left. "That colour looks lovely on you." He smiled his crooked grin and walked back towards his house._

_I opened my door and walked into the house. Closing the door I leaned against it, breathing rapidly and inwardly squealing._

_I was too far gone. Too late to turn back now. _

_***********_

_One week later:_

"Bella, will you hurry up!" screeched Alice from her perch atop her precious yellow Porsche.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" I cried, struggling to carry my heavy book bag whilst running towards Alice.

"We have exactly four hours to make you gorgeous!" She shrieked as I came closer, it was a wonder I wasn't deaf by now.

"Are you saying I'm not already gorgeous?" I teased.

"You're already gorgeous Bella," Rose said as I lowered myself and my heavy book bag onto the back seat, "The question is whether you can see it."

"Pfft." I snorted, clearly I was not going to win this conversation.

When we arrived at Alice's house I was dragged harshly and with unnecessary force up into Alice's bathroom where Rose and Alice began laying out thousands of different beauty products.

I took in a ragged breath, this was going to be painful.

I sat down in the seat that they had kindly brought in for me and squeezed my eyes shut. From past experiences I knew that Alice went psycho if I looked in the mirror before the 'final product' and I wasn't in the mood to face the wrath of Alice.

I sat there patiently for over 2 hours as they poked and prodded my face and tugged and pulled at my hair. I was brave, only letting out an occasional yelp when Alice prodded or poked too hard. She didn't realise her own strength.

After they had finished I was lead to Alice's bed still with my eyes closed and they helped me into the outfit they had both picked out for me. It being my first date I was allowed absolutely no say in the matter.

After at least another half an hour of continued torture they were finally done.

I was lead again to the bathroom and told to open my eyes.

I opened my eyes and noticed my glasses were gone, all I could see was fuzzy outlines of objects.

"Oops, that's what I forgot." said Alice. Shuffling was heard to my right and I made out the blurred outline of Alice coming towards me.

"Where are my glasses?"

"I want to try something." explained Alice. With her fingers she opened my eyes further and placed something into my eyes.

"Ouch." I screamed, fanning my hands to make the pain stop.

"I'm sorry, it'll only feel uncomfortable for a minute." She then reached over to do the other eye.

"No." I shook my head, palms raised and backing away from her, "No way."

"Rosalie!" she called out the door of the bathroom.

Rosalie came into the bathroom and restrained my hands so I couldn't move.

"No! Stop!" I screamed.

"Hush Bella. You'll thank me for this later." scolded Alice, putting the other thing in my eye. It stung like crazy.

"You can open your eyes now Bella." chirped Alice.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at my reflection in my mirror. Alice had given me contacts, and to say I looked different was an understatement. The reflection looked nothing like me. Alice had dressed me in a billowy blue top with a floral print and blue three quarter skinny jeans that hugged my legs. Rosalie had straightened my hair and taken the front part and put into the back in a quiff. For once in my life I looked good.

"Wear these." Alice instructed, holding out a pair of brown strappy heels.

"Are you kidding?" I screeched, "The heels are huge! I'll die!"

"Don't be such a drama queen Bella. They're perfect. They complete the outfit." Alice pouted, clearly hurt.

"Ok." I sighed, looking defeated.

I instantly felt guilty, I was being ungrateful. I ran up to Alice and Rosalie and pulled them into a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried, squeezing tighter.

Alice beamed at me, "My masterpiece is complete." She laughed, giving me an appraising look.

She glanced at her watch and widened her eyes. "Look at the time Bella. You only have fifteen minutes to meet Jacob at the movies." She pushed me out the door and rushed me down the stairs into the living room where Emmett, Jasper and Edward had plonked themselves down to watch TV.

"Hi guys! Bye guys." I called as Alice rushed me towards the door.

All three guy's stared at me as if I had grown a third eye.

"Holy Crap Bella, is that you?" Emmett asked, his eyes and mouth both wide open. He reminded me of a fish.

"You look good." said Jasper, giving me an appraising nod, "You honestly don't look like yourself without those glasses."

"Thanks." I said quietly, determined not to look at Edward. From what I could see in my peripheral vision he was still staring at me with a look of amazement on his face. I think he may have gone into shock. I bit my lip and made my way to the door.

"Hold up Bella," said Emmett coming over to me, giving me a stern glance, "I really hope I don't have to have the birds and the bees talk with you."

"Emmett!" I mumbled, blushing and looking down at my feet.

"And if Jacob so much as touches you I swear I will....." He threatened, his sentence cut short by the sudden appearance of Rosalie.

"Do absolutely nothing, Emmett." She frowned menacingly, crossing her arms and staring pointedly at her boyfriend.

Her expression changed as she looked to me again. "Have fun sweetie, you look stunning."

"Love you guys." I called out as Alice opened the door and I made my way towards Alice's Porsche.

I was meeting Jacob at the movies and he would be taking me home afterwards and Alice had kindly offered to give me a ride there.

As we were driving towards the cinema's my stomach started to do flips and I began to feel nauseous. This would be my first date ever and I was afraid I would mess up and do the wrong thing or worse yet it would turn out that he only asked me out on a date for a dare.

I started fidgeting, wringing my hands and tapping my feet to try and distract myself. As we pulled up I could see Jacob waiting for me near the doors of the cinemas. I began slowly breathing in and out, I didn't need to start hyperventilating at this precise moment.

"It'll be fun. Just relax and be yourself." Alice reassured me as I unbuckled my seatbelt and moved to get out of the car.

I smiled and blew her a kiss as I made my way towards Jacob.

"Hi." I said nervously, biting my lip.

"Bella? Is that you?" The same shocked expression on his face as the one's Em, Jazz and Edward had on their faces.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Wow. You look amazing." He replied as he took my arm and led me through the doors.

"Thanks." I mumbled, I was never one to take compliments easily.

"So, I don't really have a grudge against chick flicks and there's one that I saw an ad for that got me interested." He explained as we made our way to the concession booth. "So whaddya think? You think you might like it?" He asked, pointing to the sign advertising the movie.

How ironic. The movie was called He's Just Not That Into You.

Well this will be interesting, I thought to myself.

Jacob paid for our tickets and proceeded towards the candy bar where he bought practically one of everything.

I looked at him shocked as he bought his purchases and gestured for me to follow him towards the table, we had a little wait before they opened the cinema.

"Are you seriously going to eat all of that food?" I asked astonished, looking at all the food he had bought with wide eyes.

"Hey! I'm a growing man." He pouted, gesturing for me to take some popcorn, "Plus I won't be eating this all myself."

"How considerate." I replied sarcastically, smirking as I watched him stuff his face. He reminded me alot of Emmett, and the amount of food he could cram into his mouth really did amaze me.

"We can go in now." He pointed, as an employee took away the sign that said 'cleaning in progress.'

We made our way into the cinema and took our seat. I sat back as the lights dimmed and waited for the movie to start.

Jacob was right, it wasn't your average chick flick and I was surprised how much I enjoyed it. It definitely had some funny moments and I was surprised at how many useful tips it had on dating.

A few times during the movie I felt Jacob's arm creep over the back of the chair and near my shoulder. Every time this would happen I would calmly bring his arm back over the seat and onto his own lap, I was definitely not going to encourage him. I could see his smirk from the light of the screen, if he thought I was going to give into him then he had another thing coming.

As the movie ended and the lights were brought back on I looked back over to Jacob and noticed he had eaten every single thing he had bought. I shook my head, so much like Emmett it wasn't funny.

"That was interesting." I smirked, pointing to the crumbs all over his clothes.

"I'm full." He sighed, patting his stomach.

"I'll bet you are." I giggled and looked at my watch.

"I think we should leave. The staff are giving us funny looks." I said as the boys who I assumed were cleaners were glaring at Jacob.

"Yeah, I should probably get you home." He sighed, looking as though he regretted saying that.

We stood up and I laughed as the crumbs that had clung themselves to Jacob's clothes drifted like snow onto the floor. I immediately felt sorry for the cleaners as we walked past them.

Jacob led me to his car and we got in. As Jacob started his car he turned to me, "I had a great time tonight Bells." He said, smiling at me.

I instantly felt guilty, "Me too." I smiled, patting his shoulder.

As we fell into a comfortable silence, I wallowed in guilt. He was such a nice guy. I felt horrible for leading him on. I had a great time but I didn't feel a pull towards him as I did towards Edward.

I just didn't see him as anything other than a friend and I knew immediately that I could not go through with my plan to make Edward jealous.

Jacob pulled up outside my house and led me up my porch and to my door.

"I really did have a good time Jacob." I said smiling at him.

"Me too." He replied grinning.

I turned to open my door when he lightly grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. I looked up as he took a step towards me and lowered his face towards mine.

Time slowed down as I inwardly fought with myself. Should I kiss him? Or should I pull away.

As his face came closer to mine I had come to a decision.

I knew what I was going to do.

**

* * *

**

***A/n: I know. You hate me right? **

**Sorry. It had to be done. **

**And thanks to you awesome people, the next chapter is already underway. You were so quick to answer me and I definitely don't want you to wait long.**

**I have a special treat for my 150****th**** reviewer. I know I might not get to 150 for a while or maybe not at all. But if i do happen to get to 150 the 150****th**** reviewer will receive a sneak peek at a future chapter that will be so much fun for me to write! I really can't wait to write it! You'll receive a very rough plan but you'll have an idea of what it's about before anyone else. Lucky you!**

**Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep showing you my love.**

**Be safe,**

**Lana**


	8. Chapter 8: Hissy Fits

**A/N: Ok, I'm writing this now when I should be getting some sleep but I heard 'You Belong With Me' on the radio and I instantly thought of my story and all you gorgeous people and thought what the hell. I'll write. **

**BTW just a heads up. This is all happening over a span of a few months. So each chapter there may be weeks that have passed. Not just days. **

**Btw for those who ask I'm Team Edward. **

**Thanks again to my awesome beta in the hallway with jeans. Because without her you guys wouldn't have this story up! *snaps* for in the hallway with jeans!**

**Storyteller xx go check her stories out.**

**Tee Hee**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously: _

"_I really did have a good time Jacob." I said smiling at him._

"_Me too." He replied grinning._

_I turned to open my door when he lightly grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. I looked up as he took a step towards me and lowered his face towards mine._

_Time slowed down as I inwardly fought with myself. Should I kiss him? Or should I pull away._

_As his face came closer to mine I had come to a decision._

_I knew what I was going to do._

************

**EPOV:**

After Bella left on her date, I tried to concentrate on watching the game but I couldn't. I walked up into my room and closed the door, sitting down on the edge of the bed and staring outside into the dark, lifeless room across from mine.

Bella had looked breathtakingly beautiful. With her glasses gone, her warm chocolate brown eyes stood out and her hair had been styled so it framed her heart shaped face. When I saw her come down the stairs I was in a state of shock. I had never realised how beautiful she really was. I felt a pang of guilt deep inside my chest. How could I be friends with her for so long but never notice how beautiful she was?

She was Bella. My rock, my confidante but I never really thought of her as anything more than a friend. Was I thinking of her as more than a friend?

_Stop it Edward_ I scolded myself shaking my head to clear my thoughts

I had Tanya. I wouldn't dare hurt the friendship that Bella and I had.

I paced back and forth around my room. Something still didn't sit well with me. I shouldn't have let her go on that date with _Black_. But I couldn't exactly tell her not go out with him because I didn't like him.

I sighed and sat down at my desk and picking up a book. I needed to pass the time until I saw that Bella got home safely. I did _NOT_ trust Black.

I had been reading my book for what seemed like hours when I heard a noise coming from next door. Bella was home.

I watched as Black walked her up the front porch and to the door. I watched with horror as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. They kissed for what seemed like hours before Bella pulled away. I inwardly cursed, I could not read her expression, she was too far away.

I fumed silently as I watched Black get into his heap of a car and drive away. The nerve he had to kiss Bella. And on the first date!

I was angry. I was beyond angry, I was furious.

I didn't understand. Why was I angry? Shouldn't I be happy that Bella's finally found herself a guy?

Why was I feeling this way?

I couldn't be-?

Could I?

*********

**BPOV:**

Jacob leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to mine. His lips were soft and moist however I was a little disappointed. I always imagined by first kiss would be passionate and make me feel warm and tingly. This kiss just made me feel uncomfortable.

I slowly pulled away and tried my best to give a smile.

"Goodnight." I said as I turned and opened my door, giving Jacob one last wave before closing the door.

"How was your date Bells?" Charlie asked from his position on the couch.

"It was fine." I muttered, making my way towards the stairs.

"Night Dad." I called behind me.

"Night Bells." Yawned Charlie.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" I whispered to myself, shaking my head.

What had I gotten myself into?

********

"Bella! Details! I need details woman." Alice squealed in my ear as I plopped myself into the front seat of her car the next day. Pretty Bella was gone and normal plain Bella was back, glasses and all, to my relief.

"It was fun, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to elaborate.

"Bella." Alice warned.

"I had a good time. But he just felt like a friend. And then he kissed me and-"

"He kissed you?" squealed Alice, almost swerving the whole car in her excitement.

"Yes Ali he kissed me. And if you don't mind I would like to get to school in one piece." I snapped, I was unusually impatient today.

"Sorry." Alice replied, "You were saying?"

"He kissed me and.. well... I don't know. It just didn't feel special." I sighed and bowed my head in my hands.

Alice parked the car in our usual spot and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sweetie," She said, grasping my hand, "It's not going to feel special unless it's with Edward."

"I resent that." I scowled.

"I know." Alice sighed, "But it's the truth."

I climbed out of the car and Alice and I joined the others over near Emmett's car. I tried to avoid as many questions as possible concerning my date and made Rose hit Emmett every time he suggested anything inappropriate.

The bell rang and I walked into my first class, English. People continuously turned in their seat giving me funny looks or whispering to their neighbours. I was clearly the subject of today's gossip. I ignored the stares and whispers as best as I could and tried my hardest to concentrate on writing my notes.

The day continued like this and by lunch time I was both physically and mentally exhausted. I didn't see what the big deal was. I went out on one date with Jacob Black! It wasn't as if I was going to marry the guy.

I hurriedly got my lunch and made my way to our usual table, feeling the gazes of many people on the back of my neck. I scowled and threw my tray on the table harshly, huffing and loudly sitting down on the table. I looked up and noticed everyone looking at me.

"What? Please tell me you guys aren't going to whisper and gawk at me too?"

Rosalie patted my back and continued eating. "Don't worry, by tomorrow you'll be yesterday's news."

"But I don't understand it," I wailed, "it was one date! What's the big deal?"

"Well, no offense Bella but you're not the most known person to date..." Emmett began.

"And when 'Bella Swan' dates it's a huge deal." Finished Alice.

_Great._

Just what I needed, more attention.

I huffed and crossed my arms. I suddenly wasn't feeling very hungry.

Edward still hadn't said anything and was continually giving me funny looks. That stung. I could take everything the student body population said or thought about me but when my best friend turned his back on me, I don't think I could handle it.

"Why aren't you saying anything." I quietly asked Edward.

"I just feel sorry for you." He said shrugging his shoulders.

That got me mad.

"I do _not_ need your sympathy Edward." I screamed and pushed back my chair, throwing my tray on the bin and storming out of the cafeteria fully aware that I had just made a scene.

Well at least the students had something else to talk about.

I made my way out of the doors and sat down on the front steps leading into the school. I put my arms around my knees and simply sat there, basking in the eerie quiet. My peacefulness was short lived however as I heard footsteps fast approaching where I sat.

"I just want to be left alone Edward." I mumbled into my knees, not bothering to look up.

"Good thing I'm not _Cullen_ then." Said a husky voice from behind me.

I swivelled round and looked up, meeting eyes with Jacob Black.

"Hi." I said meekly, turning myself around again.

I heard movement behind me and felt Jacob sit down next to me.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine thanks." I replied, shakily.

"Do you think we could try for date two?" he asked.

I turned to look at him stunned. Here I was having a nervous breakdown and he was asking me on another _date_?

I just gaped at him, too speechless to reply.

He took that as a yes and wrapped his arms around me. I immediately shrugged them off and made a decision. I could not lead him on any longer.

"Jacob, I like you, I really do. But I only like you as a friend." I said sheepishly, "You're a great guy, and you're going to make the perfect boyfriend to some lucky girl one day. But that girl isn't me."

I prepared myself for the onslaught or wrath I was going to face but I was just met with silence. We sat there for a while, nobody wanting to speak.

"Trust me, I'm doing you a favour. I'm way too drama filled for any guy to handle." I joked trying to ease the knife sharp tension.

I tried my best to smile but all I could muster was a weak grimace.I couldn't face this, not today. I had gone through so much today. I adjusted my glasses and stood up. I had to get away.

I walked away, not looking behind me. I didn't want to see the hurt look on Jacob's face. I felt horrible, I was a horrible person.

Dying a spinster wasn't that bad.

Right?

**

* * *

**

***A/N: I know all you Jacob fans must hate me but trust me,**

**The best is yet to come.**

**And I mean it.**

**Xx Lana**


	9. Chapter 9: Tying loose ends

***A/N: I'm a teensy disappointed at the feedback from last chapter but no matter, not like its life or death.**

**I may be going on a short few day hiatus- I have 2 assignments due on Tuesday that are really important (although for some crazy reason they are giving them to us even though we already have a mid-year report.)**

**So you can expect a new chapter maybe next week. If I'm feeling generous.**

**One of my friends right now is going through a rough time so that also may be the reason why from now on, my updates will not be consistent.**

**Sorry. But it's serious and my friends mean the absolute world to me. I hope you can understand.**

**Thanks to in the hallway with jeans for putting up with my total lack of organisation and tendency to ramble. I don't know how she puts up with me :)**

**ENJOY!**

**sorry guys had to re upload this chapter. i was having technical difficulties**

_

* * *

_

_Previously:_

_I tried my best to smile but all I could muster was a weak grimace.I couldn't face this, not today. I had gone through so much today. I adjusted my glasses and stood up. I had to get away._

_I walked away, not looking behind me. I didn't want to see the hurt look on Jacob's face. I felt horrible, I was a horrible person._

_Dying a spinster wasn't that bad. _

_Right?_

**BPOV:**

After I had walked away from Jacob I made my way towards sickbay. I claimed I was suffering severe cramps and the nurse kindly let me go home. I was out the office and eager to get home when I realised that Alice had driven me to school. Silly me, Alice always drove me to school.

Oh well, I thought to myself. The walk will do me good.

I made my way down the street following the path, lucky for me I didn't live too far away from the school yet Alice still insisted we should drive. Alice and that yellow Porsche of hers were inseparable. I chuckled to myself, if I didn't know that Alice loved Jasper so much I would be afraid she'd marry the damn car.

I continued walking down the street, welcoming the quiet and peacefulness like an old friend. Oh how I'd missed thee.

I took a deep breath, basking in the smell of fresh pine trees. As much as I detested the unnatural amount of green in this town I couldn't help but love it, even though I was just itching to leave it for the city life.

I finally reached my house and walked up the porch unlocking the door and sitting down on the couch. School had a few more hours until it was over and Charlie wouldn't be home till at least nightfall so I decided to have a little 'me' time.

I walked to the kitchen and rummaged around the cupboards until I found my secret stash of chocolate, hidden carefully so it remained untouched by Charlie. I placed the chocolate into a plastic container and put it into the microwave to melt.

Yum, chocolate.

I walked upstairs and dropped my book bag at the edge of the bed and grabbed my fluffy comforter from my closet and proceeded to grab a few pillows. I then skimmed my DVD collection and chose a good handful of DVD's to keep me occupied. I decided to get in my comfy PJ's, the blue silk ones with Tweety's face on the singlet top and boxers

I walked back downstairs and grabbed the melted chocolate, some Doritos (**a/n not sure if you guys have them but if you don't know they're basically corn chips. Really yummy.)** and a glass of milk and plopped myself down on the couch where I had made a make shift bed.

I was definitely not in the mood for a romance so I flicked through my pile of DVD's I had picked and chose Season 3 of my favourite TV Show, Bones. I watched a few episodes and my mood immediately lightened, listening to Booth and Bones hilarious banter and sexual tension cheered me up immensely.

After awhile I decided to watch something and chose It's A Boy Girl Thing. I was suddenly in the mood for a teen movie. I put the movie in and settled comfortably into the pillows.

I could feel myself feeling slightly sleepy and my eyes began to droop.

The next thing I knew I was being rudely awoken by a loud knocking at the door.

"Coming, I'm coming." I called, hastily pulling the blanket off me and jumping up. I ran to the door and threw it open eager for the knocking to stop.

I sighed and put my hands on my hips. "Hello Edward. Since when do you knock?"

He barged into the room and made himself comfortable in the spot I had previously occupied. He saw the title of the movie I was watching and snorted shaking his head.

"Can I help you?" I asked snottily, I was still a little tender from today's events.

"I wanted to apologize." He said, gesturing for me to join him on the couch. "I know you were having a hard day and you didn't need my scrutiny." I immediately loosened up, who could resist a face like that?

"Thank you." I said, slightly surprised. It was a rare thing for Edward to apologize.

"And I heard what happened with Jacob, I thought you would want some company." He smirked.

"Oh god, what's he saying?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Nothing but nice things." Edward said on the verge of laughter.

"I don't get the joke."

"Oh, just that he was saying some _very_ nice things about you," Edward laughed. I gave him a questioning look. "Unfortunately Emmett overheard. Let's just say Jacob won't be telling anyone anything."

"Oh jeez." I said, burying my head in my hands.

"I'm not complaining he deserved it." Edward stopped laughing and his face turned serious. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded.

"Why did you break it off with him?" I shrugged.

"I just didn't feel anything when I was with him." I said, "He was a nice guy but I couldn't see myself permanently dating him."

He nodded, his gaze turning to me. He looked at me for a minute, blinked, and his face broke into a smirk.

"What?" I asked, looking down at myself. Oh crap, I was wearing my skimpy pyjamas. In front of Edward! I could feel the heat instantly rise to my cheeks.

"Nice pj's." He said smirking, although I couldn't help but notice he was staring at my bare legs.

I cleared my throat and he looked back up at me, embarrassment evident on his face. I couldn't help but feel smug at the fact he was staring a little longer than necessary at my body.

He shifted his gaze from me and looked around the room, his eyes falling on Bones.

"You been watching Dr Brennan and the squints?" He asked, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"Yup." I said

"Can we?" I nodded and he put a different season in.

"Not season 2 again!" I whined.

"Hey." He said, his palms raised. "Bones looks _good _in season 2."

"But Booth looks better in season 3." I pouted, folding my arms across my chest.

"Then feel free to ogle Booth any other day." Edward chuckled. "Today, it's Bones ogling."

"You are _such_ a guy." I said, childishly poking my tongue out at him.

"Well thank goodness for that." He said, placing his hand over his heart.

I snorted.

"What was that Bella." He grinned mischievously. Uh oh, I was in trouble.

"Nu-Nothing." I squeaked as he came closer. He wiggled his fingers and brought them towards my stomach effectively making me squirm and giggle.

"Stop! Stop!" I screamed, panting as he continued to tickle me. I tried to pry myself out of his grasp but he shook his index finger, "Nu-uh."

He continued tickling me, laughing along with me when his phone started to ring. He released me and grabbed it from his back pocket opening it and huskily saying 'Hello', his voice was hoarse from laughing. I took this opportunity to catch my breath and walked towards the kitchen grabbing my empty cup. I refilled my cup and got Edward a glass of water. I was looking through the cupboards to see if we had any of Edwards's favourite pretzels when I could hear his voice drifting in from the living room.

"No Tanya, I can't come over. I'm busy." I heard him say, his voice sounding exasperated.

"I'm spending time with my friends." He replied to whatever Tanya had said on the other line.

"I don't care what Jacob said Tanya." I gasped and stopped looking for the pretzels, leaning my ear closer to the living room and hoping that whatever Jacob said wasn't about me.

"I don't think that's any of your business. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye." I heard Edward snap his phone shut and slam it onto the table next to the couch.

I went back to searching through the cupboards and found what I was looking for. I grabbed the two glasses and packet of pretzels and walked back into the living room silently handing Edward his glass and sitting back on the couch placing the pretzels between his and my legs.

I looked up expectantly waiting for Edward to tell me what Jacob had told Tanya but he just sat there staring at the screen.

"Edward." I said in warning tone.

"Yes Bella?" He said innocently, his face masking his feelings.

"Care to elaborate on what Jacob told Tanya?"

"It's nothing." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Nothing?" I questioned, my face full of doubt.

"Nothing." He repeated in a tone that clearly meant end of discussion.

I sighed, "I'll get it out of you somehow." I replied grinning cheekily.

"I doubt that." He laughed and pressed the play button the remote. "Shall we?" He gestured toward the TV set.

"I suppose, can't deprive you of Brennan's hotness any longer can we?" I giggled, poking him in the shoulder.

"No we can't." He agreed, rubbing the place I poked him pretending to scowl.

I laughed and opened the packet of pretzels taking one and then laughing again because Edward had taken practically the whole packet and stuffed them all into his mouth.

"What?" He asked, his mouth full of food.

I just shook my head and turned towards the screen. Boys would be boys.

I hadn't forgotten the fact that Edward purposely didn't tell me what Jacob said and I was determined to find out. I knew that just wanted to protect me but I wanted to know what he had said. I thought Jacob was different then guys like Mike.

Guess I was wrong.

Oh well, It seems I misjudged Jacob.

I hoped I didn't do it again.

I turned my attention back toward the screen, smiling at Booth and Bones witty banter and enjoying Edward's company.

If only things could stay like this....

*******

_One Month Later:_

School had been pretty hectic what with studying for mid-terms and beginning to apply for colleges. I applied to other colleges in case I didn't get into Dartmouth although I desperately hoped I would get in. The gang had all applied to Dartmouth as well, each in their different fields.

Tanya remained her usual bitchy self although to my utter delight Edward seemed to be spending a little less time with her and a little more time with me. The rumours about Jacob and I had died down considerably thanks to Emmett giving Jacob a black eye. Although Emmett vehemently protested to me that the locker door had a mind of its own and it just opened in Jacob's face on its own accord. Five times.

Edward and I spent considerably more time just hanging out and arguing about my taste in books and his taste in movies. It was fun.

Rose and Alice has successfully managed to take me on many shopping trips to my dismay but I had to admit that when they didn't go overboard it was fun, although I'd probably shoot myself before ever admitting that to anyone. Alice had now taken it upon herself to beg me to replace my glasses and permanently wear my contacts. I refused every time to Alice's frustration, remembering how painful they were when she had put them in for my date with Jacob. 'You'd get used to them Bella' She had said, trying to change my mind however as hard as she tried, I remained adamant .

I'd even written a few more songs although I was still stuck on the same song for months, never quite getting past the first chorus. 'Lack of inspiration' Alice said when I admitted to her I was stuck on a song.

Life had been pretty normal and uneventful for the past month which was why when Alice and I pulled up in the car park and got out of her Porsche the whispers and looks were unusual.

"What's going on?" I asked Rose as two girls walked past whispering to each other and looking around.

"Apparently we're getting another new guy." She said as we walked up to the guys, "He supposedly got expelled from his private school and so his parent moved here and forced him to come."

"I don't believe anything until I hear it from the source." Alice said firmly. After my experience with Jacob and the rumours she refused to gossip and bit anyone's head off if they tried to share gossip with her, unless it was us of course.

"Did you guys hear? The new guy is supposed to be a baddie?" Said Andrea approaching from behind and giving me a hug.

"According to Jessica he's a hottie." Ally said, joining us and gave everyone a hug hello.

I snorted. "Jessica believes Coach Clapp is hot, you really believe her?"

"Blech. Yuck. Thanks for that Bella." Ally grimaced, shaking her head.

"No problem." I replied smirking.

"Ouch." I squealed as Ally flicked my ear.

"Love you too." She smirked evilly, dodging my playful hit.

"Catfight!" bellowed Emmett.

Ally and I rolled our eyes and slapped Emmett on the head, one after the other.

"Ladies, ladies there's enough for me to go around." Emmett said laughing.

Rosalie calmly reached over and slapped Emmett upside the head, leaving him scowling and rubbing his head. "If I get brain damage and start thinking like a child I blame you three." He warned pointing at Ally, Rose and I.

"Emmett you already act like a child." pointed out Jasper who had his arms tightly around Alice.

"Growing _old_ is mandatory, Growing _up_ is optional." Emmett replied cheekily, grinning ear to ear.

We laughed.

Gotta love Emmett.

The bell rang and we headed off to class. I said my goodbyes and made my way towards the classroom not completely aware of my surroundings until I slammed into something hard. Fortunately I didn't lose my balance.

"I'm so sorry." I said, looking up to see who I had bumped into. I immediately felt my eyes widen. The guy I had run into was hot. Scratch that, he was _gorgeous_. He was tall, towering over me although that wasn't a very hard thing to do. He had sparkling blue eyes and perfect, angular features with a 5 clock shadow. His blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and he was sporting a very cool black leather jacket. He was definitely buff, evident in the white shirt under the leather jacket which accentuated his toned abs. He was sporting tight faded blue jeans and wearing black converses. All together a very pretty package and it was evident he was a rebel, he had the bad boy look down pat.

"And who might you be?" He inquired, a hint of a southern accent noticeable in his voice.

"Bella S-Swan." I stuttered, cursing my lack of composure.

He stuck his hand out and smiled a mega-watt smile, flashing his perfectly straight white teeth.

"I'm James, James Sutherland."

**

* * *

**

***A/N: **

**Oooh Drama! Hands up everyone expecting that? *raises hand* hehee**

**This was a sort of filler. But I liked it. It was a cute chapter.**

**Reviews make me happy :) please write one. They take less than 5 minutes to write but brighten my week and stay with me forever. maybe we can get to 150? remeber 150th person gets a surprise!**

**So be kind. And I'll return the favour.**

**Btw: for those of you who don't watch Bones, Brennan is Bones, that's her nickname given to her by Agent Booth. Check it out. Crime/Comedy/Drama and hilarious. I recommend Season 3, The best one yet or check out Season 4 on TV. Reruns in America on Fox on Thursdays I think? And in Australia, Sundays at 8.30pm on Channel 7.**

**Love you, **

**Lana**


	10. Chapter 10

_**God, I'm so sorry. I owe you guys a big apology. You don't even want to know what's going on with me. I have major trials starting tomorrow and I wanted to get this out before I'm away for another 2 months (although hopefully i won't be). It's been written for ages, and i know its short, Its really only the beginning of Chapter 10, but its something.**_

_Last time:_

_The bell rang and we headed off to class. I said my goodbyes and made my way towards the classroom not completely aware of my surroundings until I slammed into something hard. Fortunately I didn't lose my balance._

"_I'm so sorry." I said, looking up to see who I had bumped into. I immediately felt my eyes widen. The guy I had run into was hot. Scratch that, he was gorgeous. He was tall, towering over me although that wasn't a very hard thing to do. He had sparkling blue eyes and perfect, angular features with a 5 o' clock shadow. His blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and he was sporting a very cool black leather jacket. He was definitely buff, evident from the white shirt under the leather jacket which accentuated his toned abs. He was sporting tight faded blue jeans and wearing black converses. All together a very pretty package and it was obvious he was a rebel, he had the bad boy look down pat._

"_And who might you be?" He inquired, a hint of a southern accent noticeable in his voice._

"_Bella S-Swan." I stuttered, cursing my lack of composure._

_He stuck his hand out and smiled a mega-watt smile, flashing his perfectly straight white teeth._

"_I'm James, James Sutherland."_

I spent the rest of the hours leading up to lunch in a daze. James had opened the door for me like a perfect gentleman and by the end of the hour he had all the girls in the class wrapped around his little finger. Instead of repelling the attention though, he seemed to soak it up like a well adjusted sponge, as if he had been the new guy many times before.

As much as I liked him, there was something off about him, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. When I entered the cafeteria, clambering over the threshold with my hands full of books, he diligently took them from me and led me to my table, placing the books down next to Emmett and giving me a wink as he strutted over to where Mike and Jacob were seated.

I could just hear the entire female population eliciting a silent moan of frustration that he hadn't picked them out from the crowd, it was quite sickening really. I sat down, aware that a million pairs of eyes were trained on my every movement, my thoughts only recognizing those of my two best friends.

"So?" Alice leaned towards me expectantly.

I gave her a blank look, unaware of what she was asking.

"What's he like?" She whispered, casting furtive glances around the room.

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"C'mon, give us something!" Rose hissed, unaware that her boyfriend was scowling silently next to me.

"Um... he wears nice clothes?" I replied hesitantly.

"No shit!" Alice scowled, "You're absolutely no help, I'll just have to squeeze it out of him." A wicked gleam suddenly appearing across her pixie like features.

**To be continued....**


	11. A Sad Tale

_My devoted readers,_

_For the past 6 months I've been dealing with alot of things, things that could heavily impact my future. _

_I know how disappointed you all are in me, but the truth is, I'm not myself anymore._

_I've been so busy; I've forgotten who I really am. _

_I'm just so tired all the time; I've lost my passion and flair for reading and writing. It used to be something I worshipped but now it's a chore._

_I may lose your respect, for that I am truly sorry, but I need to sort myself and my life out._

_I'm also under heavy pressure from my family to quit messing around and think about the future._

_This may sound like total garbage to you, I can't help that._

_It's with deep regret that I say my goodbyes. I will keep my account active and may finish the stories I started in due time._

_I need the time to get my life and health back on track._

_Please, show a little understanding and don't bombard me with hate mail. Know that no-one is more disappointed in myself then I am._

_It is with a heavy heart, I say goodbye. I wish all of you luck in anything you strive to achieve._

_Your sad friend,_

_Lana_


End file.
